Once in a Lifetime
by lynchxdipippa
Summary: Ally has been through hell, and is still trying to get out of it. But when her older brother sends her to boarding school, she worries about him and her little sister. But she also wonders, if the blonde music prodigy, could get over his ego long enough to be her once in a lifetime. Auslly. AU
1. Boarding School

**Hello beauties! I have a new story for y'all! I'm still going to work on my other stories and this one I promise. So here it is... Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"You can't be serious." I said looking up from the brouchere, throwing it on the table.<p>

Boarding School. He wants to send me to a boarding school?

I leaned my chair back so it balanced on its hinde legs, crossing my arms over my chest defiantly.

"I'm dead serious. Its the best thing for you. You've been out of control lately." I scoffed.

"The best thing is for me to be here, you know that better than anyone Xander." He sighed.

"Ally, your going to be fine. Maybe a clean slate is the best thing for you." I cringed at the words.

"You should go pack, you leave first thing in the morning." I jumped up, the chair falling behind me with a loud clank. He started walking out the room, so I ran after him.

My tool belt jumped on my waist as my boots slapped the floor as I grabbed his arm.

"Ander, you need me, Layla needs me. What are you going to do without me?" He ran his hand through his hair, flipping his blond bangs to one side of his head.

"Ally, it's my decision, I'm sorry." He said sympatheticly.

I looked after him as he walked off in the other direction.

I slammed the door to my room, throwing the brochere on my bed next to me.

My hair spilled out behind me in curls as I picked up the brouchere again.  
>'Holton Academy, Turning talent into Excellence'<p>

"God, it sounds like a soap opera." I say, throwing it aside.

I heard the door open, and without opening my eyes, I knew who it was.

"I'm going to pack, just give me a minute." I said getting up.

I got up and ignored the prescence by my door, pulling my purple suitcase down from my closet shelf.

I grabbed a handful of clothes and stuffed them in my suitcase before going to my dresser and grabbing everything from there.

"Your mad." I heard him say from the door.

I paused before starting up my search for my leather bound book.

"No shit Sherlock." I said turning to him briefly, with a sickly sweet smile.

I whip around not wanting to see the sympathy on his face.

The truth was I didn't care if I got sent to a stupid boarding school halfway across the country. What I didn't get was why someone as close as Xander, my brother, agreed.

"Do you think I would have done this if I didn't think you could handle it?" He said as I stuffed headphones in a pack.

"It's not the school part I have trouble with, I've done that before. It's the learning how to be normal again part that's gonna throw me off." I muttered zipping my suitcase.

He threw his head back and laughed. "You'll get used to it, you were born to be normal." He said

"I beg to differ."

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think and if you like it! Till next time<strong>

**Stay lovely;)**


	2. Arrival

**Hey y'all! Ok I'm going to be updating this on Wensday's so I wanted to let you know that and, there was a mix-up I had with the first chapter. I put in my first draft instead of my final and I am so sorry. I only changed like a sentence at the end so its not much, but it is changed so I wanted you to know. So... On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

* * *

><p>The black car pulled up in front of the school, no the castle, where I was supposed to live for the rest of the semester.<p>

I exhaled before pushing the car door open.

"Thanks Lake." I said waving to the driver.

"No problem Miss Dawson, just stay out of trouble." He said, his eyes sparkling with laughter.

I rolled my eyes before slamming the car door.

I hoisted my pack on the top of my shoulder and popped open the handle of my carry-on, trudging up to the front doors.

As I approached, I blew a piece of hair off my face just for it to fall back down as I tried to push open the doors. With no such luck.

I felt the door give beneath me, turning around accomplished. But my face dropped as I saw a blonde boy smirking at me with his hand on the knob.

"I could've gotten it on my own." I said instead of thanking him.

"A thank you would have been nicer, but your welcome." He said cocking his head with the same smug grin on his face.

I scoffed before walking into the grand entrance of the building.

Snotty rich kids. I thought as a preppy brunette flounced up to me.

"Your Ally Dawson right?" She said checking her clipboard.

"Depends on who's asking." I said tugging on the top of my boot to make it firmer on my foot.

Her laugh sounded like a bell for how high it was. "I'm your DA, Lacie. I'm here for anything you need, including giving you this." She said handing me a fat orange envelope.

It made a thunk sound in my hands as the weight of it registered on my arms.

"That envelope is your life line. It has your room key, student ID and all your classes and registration information. So don't lose it." She said her voice finally going down a notch.

I nodded. "Your room 303, your roomate has already arrived." She said before finding another freshman to welcome.

I looked around, only seeing a wide, long staircase leading upwards. There was a elevator only a few inches from it, but to my luck, was out of order.

I walked up the stairs, finally getting to my room at the edge of the hall, on the third floor.

I dug my key out of my envelope berfore pushing it through the whole to twist and push.

I opened it to find a room fit for a princess, filled with two bedsets. I looked to the left and found a latina digging through a lepard print suitcase.

She looked up, sensing my prescence. She stood up and walked around the bed.

"Hi, sorry. Probably not the greatest first impression." She said sheepish. "I'm Trish." She said holding out her hand.

I took it and shook. "Ally." I said.

She smiled. I took a good look at her as I pulled my hand away. Her hair was dark in curly waves falling down her back, she was almost my height, maybe she would have been if I wasn't in boots.

"I was gonna go get some food from the mess hall if you wanted to come." She said gesturing towards the door.

I nodded as the mention of food made my stomach rumble.

We walked across the court yard to get to the mess hall, the students bustling all around us. Everytime someone bumped into me my instinct was to swing, but I didn't want to make that impression on the first day.

As we neared the doors, I could smell the aroma's of all types of foods. When we pushed opened the doors, it got even stronger.

There were trays of food lined along the walls. Every breakfest food I could name and some I couldn't.

I grabbed a plate and filled it with two waffles.

Trish copying my movements, but grabbing eggs and bacon.

We turned around and surveyed the tables trying to find a free place to sit. The hall was like a maze that you could never get out of.

"Hey, fresh meat, over here!" I heard and whipped around. There was a tall blonde girl a few feet away from us waving.

I looked around to see if it was someone else. "No, you two!" She said gesturing to two empty seats.

We walked over to their table and sat down.

We took our seats and looked up.

"You two looked kind of lost. And fending for your selves on the first day is never wise." The same blonde girl said.

"And since we're sophmores, we know how that goes." A dark skinned girl said shuddering  
>We laughed.<p>

"We're new sophmores." Trish said.

They laughed and nodded.

"So what's your names?" A girl with short black hair with a purple streak through her bangs said on my right.

"Ally." I said. "Trish." My roomate said.

"We don't bite, promise." The blonde said, looking at our somewhat tense state. "Although if you get close to Narnie's food she might." The blonde said pointing to the girl with the cropped hair.

"Hold on you don't even know are names yet. Though no one can get a word in when Cass is meeting new people." The dark haired girl on our left said.

The blonde stared daggers at her, but she ignored them.

"I'm Kira, the one that bites is Narnie, and the chatter box is Cassidy." Kira said pointing to each of them.

Trish and I visibly relaxed as we started eating our food.

"So what classes do you have?" Kira stated with a forkful of pancakes on a trail to her mouth. I pulled the paper out of my purse as did Trish.

We set them on the table, allowing the upperclassmen to lean over and look at them.

Narnie picked up mine and flipped through it.

"Damn, Ally. Every class you have is AP. And your in the music program." I froze.

Music program? I was going to beat Xander to a pulp.

"I knew you looked familiar," Cassidy said nodding. "She's the second best music prodigy in the country." She said gesturing to me.

I sighed. "Ally Dawson, music prodigy." Seemed to be stamped on my forehead everywhere I went. But then the thought that she said second registered in my head.

I cocked my head. "Who's the first?" I asked geniunly curious.

Cassidy chuckled. "See that blonde over there, in the huddle of girls?" She said with disgust.

"That, my friend is Austin Moon. The 'top' music prodigy in the country." Kira said pointing her fork at him.

"Not to mention the biggest ass to ever walk the earth. I swear his ego could bring back Atlantis." Narnie said, stabbing at a grape.

She popped it in her mouth and chewed thoughtfully before uttering another word.

"To get into this school, you either have to be rich or talented." She said counting off her fingers.

"And that jerk got undeniably blessed with both." Kira said as she shoveled her egg.

"His parents own the biggest matress store in America. So count off the rich part. And the boy' got talent, I'll admit that. Even if he is a total douchenozzle."

I snorted. "That bad huh?" I said, putting a forkful of waffle in my mouth.

"That bad." They all said simultaneously.

Trish and I looked at each other.

Cassidy looked down at her wrist as her eyes bulged.

"20 minutes before class and we're not dressed!" She said jumping up.

"We have to make it to our room on time. You guys too. What room?" She asked making crazy hand motions as we pushed ourselves up.

"303." I said as Trish did.

Narnie smiled. "Convinient, right next to 302. Which just happens to be our dorm." She said slinging her lightweight over her shoulder.

"18 minutes! We're losing precious prep time people!" Cassidy said rushing us toward the front door as we were hit with the morning sun's rays.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think, it might be confusing now, but keep reading it gets better I promise. So leave a review and make me smile!<strong>

**Stay lovely;)**


	3. Fencing with a Prodigy

**Hey beautiful people! I'm late I know and I'm sorry. I was off of school and it was freezing and I got sick and I still am but I needed to update for you guys. So I hope you like this chapter so... Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"No way in hell am I wearing this in public." Trish said, standing by me in the full length miror. Fixing our uniforms.<p>

It consisted of a light and dark blue with black plaid skirt with a crisp white oxford shirt. Trish had a navy cardigan on her shoulders, while I had a navy button down sweater. And at our throats, a girl scout style tie.

"School regulation." I said absent mindedly shoving a clip on the side of my hair.

There was a knock at the door as Trish went to go answer it.

"I'm just glad the shoes aren't uniform. I'm wearing All Stars." She said walking to the door and pulling it open.

I looked over and saw the three sophmores from this morning in the doorway.

They made the uniforms on their bodies not look absolutly triffling.

Cassidy nodded. "You actually make the uniform look wearable." She said laughing.

"Nice touch with the boots." Narnie said nodding at my feet.

I looked down, my black stockings trailing into my black lace-up boots.

"Come on, we have ten minutes to pack and get to class." I heard Kira say.

I grabbed my cloth backpack. The keychains and trinkets jingling as I slung it on my shoulder.

I struggled with the lock on my locker door, Trish looking at me by her locker with a bemused expression.

I finally pulled it open. Looking at Trish.

"Thank you so very much for your help Trish." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry, I was to busy laughing at your clumsiness." She said snickering. I rolled my eyes.

"Hurry up, we have to get to the gym for P.E." She said pushing off of her locker.

"I just hope they don't make us do anything, it is the first day." I said slamming my locker.

The gym was just down the hall, and when I got there, I wasn't expecting a building within a building.

The gym was huge. The ceiling was high above us and it made the gym look twice its size. The walls spanding out away from it.

I heard a high whistle causing me to cover my ears. The ringing was still there after the whistle had faded.

I looked over and saw a slim lady with jet red hair high up in a ponytail. She was probably in her mid twenties, and looked nothing like an evil gym coach.

"I'm coach Lily. I'm going to be your teacher for the rest of the year." She said in a firm voice. It wasn't enough to scare you, but if she raised it it might.

"Now, I know it's the first day, but the school said I have to make you do something." She said and the whole class groaned.

She laughed nodding. "I promise it won't be brutal, I want you to actually make it through this class without hating me." She said.

"So, we're going to do fencing!" She said as she pointed to a box of white suits and a line of foils sitting on racks.

"Go get changed, the sooner we start the sooner we finish." She said blowing her whistle one more time.

Man, I hate that thing.

It didn't take long to change in to the white body suits for fencing, with our helmets in our hands.

I watched side by side with Trish as Austin Moon fenced some guy named Dallas.

It didn't take long for Dallas to be on the ground and the dull tip of Austin's sword to be on his chest.

"Winner, once again Mr. Moon." Coach Lily muttered, putting a check on her clip board.

"I thought you said it wouldn't be brutal." Dallas said pulling his helmet off.

The blonde bowed obnoxiously as Dallas pushed himself up wiping invisible dust off the white cloth.

"Who's next?" Austin said from behind his mask muffling the sound. He turned away from me.

"Or is humiliation that unsatisfying." He stated waving his sword.

I rolled my eyes, is ego finally hitting a nerve. I wound up my hair and stuffed it in my helmet, pulling the mask over my face.

"I'll do it." I said standing up. Coach looked up. "Name?" She said.

"Dawson." I replied as Trish reached me my sword.

Austin spun around and looked at me. Since the mask was over my face, he couldn't see me.

"Well prepare for dissapointment Ms. Dawson." He said bringing up his foil.

"Oh you should Mr. Moon." I responded, recieving a round of ooh's from my peers.

"Ready?" I heard Coach say as I brought my foil up to meet his in the center of our bodies.

"En guard!" She shouted signaling the beginning of the fight.

I slipped my sword from his and backed to the edge of the mat as he lunged forward.

I dodged his thrust as our foils clinged together. He was suprised for a mere moment as I circled around giving me enough time to poke his chest.

"1 Dawson, 0 Moon." Coach said before signaling us to fight again.

He backed me off the mat and into the middle of the floor, causing a gap in the crowd as he pushed against my foil with his own.

I hit his, not letting him get an inch within my body. When you go as many places as I do, you pick up a few things.

Being a famous prodigy can have its perks.

"Where'd you learn to fence this well?" I heard him say over the sound of metal against metal.

"Let's just call it a gift." I said as he poked the wall behind me.

I jumped on to the open bleacher so I would have the upper hand as I battled him from above.

I heard the cheering of the class behind us as he jumped up next to me, using his height as an advantage.

"Sure, just like me being a good at music is a gift." He said as he swiped over my head, causing me to lean back. "Oh wait, it is." He sarcastically

"That's what that's called? All this time I thought it was an ego." I said.

He grunted as he thrust poking my chest.

"Dawson 1, Moon 1. Last one." Coach said.

I felt the force of the blade against mine as I jumped down, him following suit.

"Being the top music prodigy in America has its perks." He said. I could literally hear the smirk on his voice.

"Really? Do you know who the second top music prodigy is?" I said as he knocked my sword out of my hand as it slid behind him.

"Some girl named Ally I think. Why?" He said shrugging.

"Take a guess." I said.

He threw off his helmet, claiming his victory. "No way." He said as he thrust his sword at me to slow.

I ducked, sliding under his legs my helmet falling off as I spun up sword in hand.

"Yes way." I said as he spun around meeting the tip of my foil.

"Winner! Ally Dawson!" Coach said gesturing to me.

A round of applause erupted in the gym. Austin standing there shocked.

I curtsied, making his eyes fill with fire.

He mumbled a string of curses as he threw down his helmet and stalked to the locker room, a group of guys following behind him.

I laughed arms linked with Trish as we headed to the girl's locker room.

Maybe being normal isn't going to be as hard as I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope that was ok? Please let me know anything and don't be afraid to ask questions, so please review to make me smile! <strong>

**Stay lovely;)**


	4. New Music

**Hey beautiful people! I have written so many chapters and I have a lot planned for this story. It might not be the best now, but it will get better. So now, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>"No effing way, you beat Austin Moon at fencing?" Cassidy said at me, salad stuck on her fork.<p>

I was leaning up against the table chewing an apple as I told the sophmores what happened first period.

Our classes had passed pretty fast. I had three before lunch and then a long block afterwards. I was anxious because that class just happened to my music AP class.

"Tell the story again, and explain in detail Austin's face afterwards." Narnie said before biting a veggie burger.

I laughed. "So I-" I stopped short when I felt arms slide around my waist.

I froze. The last time someone touched me in voluntarily was-. I didn't think as I brought my elbow up and back as I hit something hard, but still soft like human flesh.

My supisions were confirmed when I heard a grunt as the arms retracted from around my waist. I spun around to see who the intruder was.

I turned around and saw the obnoxious blonde, clutching his stomach.

"What the hell is your problem?" I said crossing my arms.

He looked up, recovering from my previous blow. "Me? You just jabbed me in the abs!" He responded through clenched teeth.

"A random person wrapping their arms around my waist is my problem." I said my eyes traveling up and down his form.

"But I'm not random I'm Austin Moon." He said with a smirk.

I blinked at him. I turned around to face the lunch table. "You didn't tell me he was an egotistical jerwad and an airhead." I whispered loud enough for him to here.

The girls at the table giggled as the tone of the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. I reached for my bag, ignoring the blondes prescence.

I started walking to the door talking to my group of friends until we split off in the middle of the courtyard to go to the music building.

"So, what did you say your name was again?" I heard a voice come up to me as I turned. I saw the same blonde come up next to me trying to match my strides.

"If you can't remember why exactly do you need to know?" I said questioning him.

He laughed. "Your the top music prodigy in the country after me." He said fixing the strap on his shoulder.

"Well then maybe you can figure it out." I said as I pushed open the doors to the music building.

I looked down at my schedule to see the room for my music class.

It was down the hall, so I started walking towards it. He was still following me.

I spun around once I reached the door. "Why are you following me? Don't you have a class?" I questioned.

He cocked his head. "I'm not and I am. This is my class." He said pointing to the door.

My eyes widened as I pushed it open revealing a large classroom filled with instruments.

There was a podium facing a table with two chairs and a desk off to the side at the head of the classroom.

The rest of the room was filled with instruments. There was movement on the side door when the bell rang.

A tall, young lady wearing heels rushed in wearing a sun dress and carrying a brief case in her hands.

"I am so sorry I'm late." She said breathless. "I could not get my car to start this morning." She said. "So I wasn't here as early as I would have liked." She said setting her stuff down on the desk.

She leaned against the front of her desk and gestured for us to sit in the chairs in front of her.

I sat down, unoticably scooting my chair away from the blonde.

"Well welcome to Music AP." She said smiling before adjusting the brown curls hanging from her head.

"It is such an honor to get to teach two talented kids like you." She said.

"My name is Miss Jean." She said.

Austin raised his hand. "Yes Austin?"

"Do you have a lot of music experience? You must if they hired you to teach us." He said. It made her laugh, she picked her head up and looked at him.

"When I was your age, I was exactly like you. I was the top music prodigy." She said smiling.

I sat up in my seat, no longer tuning out the conversation.

"Wait, your Jean Love? The best women musician in the world?" I said. She nodded raising her arms.

"In the flesh." She said laughing.

"Your really good, really great. Your one of the reasons I started to play." I said seriously.

"Well I'm honored." She said.

Austin raised his hand again. "Yes Mr. Moon." She said leaning off the desk.

"Since were the top music prodigy's what exactly can you teach us?" He asked.

I looked at him like he slapped a puppy. He thourly ignored it though.

"On the contrary, Mr. Moon. Even the greats, never stopped learning." She said pulling folders out her bag.

"Which is why, I have your fist assignment." She said walking up to our table.

We both looked equally curious as we looked at the great in front of us.

"Now this won't be due till the end of the semester, but I'm giving it to you now for a head start." She said handing an orange folder to Austin and a blue one to me.

"You have to write a song," we scoffed laying the folders on the table. She shook her head and finger at us.

"No, let me finish. You have to write a song, using no instruments." She said. Confusion filled our faces.

"How are you supposed to do that?" Austin said.

"You write it, using nature as your instrument." She said opening the window.

Sounds filtered through the room. We got up and joined her at the window.

The sounds came from all around us. The people talking down in the quad, the momma bird feeding her babies, their chirping making a barrier around them.

The airplane soaring overhead, making a slice through the wind. The construction workers working across the street, their tools making banging and clink noises.

"Wow." I breathed.

"It might take some time for your heart to find a melody, but here's a hint, don't look to hard." She said before turning around to go back to the center of the room leaving Austin and I awe struck.

"Come on! We have music to make."

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me if you hated it, loved it, either way just please leave a review! It really makes me happy when you guys leave reviews, criticsm or not. So until next time,<strong>

**Stay lovely;)**


	5. Such a Blond

**I'm not going to lie, I didn't realize how pointless this chapter was until I read this over again. But, I have to give you an update so I apoligize in advance.**

**Disclaimer: I am way to sick to care about this.**

* * *

><p>"Why won't you leave me alone?" I said as I pushed open the doors to the dorm building.<p>

"Because your ignoring me." The blonde said in a sing song voice.

"Its intetional!" I said mimicking him.

I walked to the now fixed elevator quickly, trying to out walk his long strides.

He got in the elevator right before it closed.

I pressed the button for the third floor more than needed.

"Your going to break the elevator." Blondie said leaning against the elevator wall covered in mirrors.

The door dinged, and I stepped out followed by the boy.

"Stop following me!"  
>"Not until you stop ignoring me! We have class together every day, you can't ignore me forever!"<br>"I can try!" I said.

A door opened on my left, three heads popping out.

"Ally?" Narnie said.

"Not now Narnie, I'm dealing with a pest problem." I said fumbling in my bags for my keys.

I dropped it on the ground and searched there for better leverage.

"You okay down there?" I heard a familiar voice above me.

"Yeah, Cass, just fine!" I said giving up.

I jumped up bag in hand rapping on my door.

"Trish you there? Let me in I forgot my keys." I said crossing my arms.

"How do you lose your keys on the first day?" I heard a male voice ask.

He was still here.

"Why are you still here blondie?" I asked spinning around.

"Because your locked out of your room." He said right as I heard the lock click.

"Not anymore." I said stepping in, in front of the latina.

"Why don't you like me? Everybody likes me."

"Not really." I heard three voices say across the hall.

"Thank you!" I said.

I looked back at the prodigy standing in front of me, gripping his back pack impatiently.

"It won't take long for you to realize how much it would mean if we're friends!" He said stopping me from slamming the door in his face.

"Pardon?" I say, cocking my head to the side.

He looked happy, now that he got my attention.

"We're the top music prodigy's in the country. If we were friends, the press would have a field day. More plublicity for both of us." He said gesturing between us.

I crossed my arms letting go of the door.

"America's sweetheart being friends with America's top bastard isn't exactly on my to do list."

"You don't even know me!" He exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

"I know just enough thank you." He laughed.

"Funny, you didn't say thank you when I helped you this morning, but now you're saying it an awful lot." He said crossing his arms.

I groaned. "That was you?" He nodded.

"I knew you had an extra annoying heir about you." I said gesturing to the air around him. The girls giggled from behind him and I.

"I'm not annoying! I'm likeable! Which is why I don't get why you don't like me!" He said tapping his foot in the ground.

"Ok, raise your hand if you think goldielocks is likeable." I said, Austin being the only one to raise his hand.

"Oppose?" Five hands went up.

He grunted. "I'm going to get you to like me." He said starting to walk down the hall.

"Good luck with that!" I shouted after him. I sighed and looked at the three girls in front of me.

"You guys want cookies? I bake when I'm stressed." I said pointing to the inside of my dorm.

They all nodded as they filed in with their bags. I looked both ways down the hall before closing the door with a grunt.

* * *

><p><strong>I also didn't realise how short it was. I'm so sorry it's a crappy chapter. It's going to get better I promise just bear with me. Don't forget to leave a review, even if their all bad.<strong>

**Stay lovely;)**


	6. Who's a Prodigy

**Wait, what? It's not Wensday yet. Why am I updating? Answer to that is I wanted to get you guys a next chapter. I have a lot of it written already, and I think I should give you the chapters sooner than every Wensday. But I'll ask more at the bottom.:)**

**Disclaimer:... I am on strike with this thing.**

* * *

><p>"How did you get transfered on the third day?" Trish looked at me like I was an alien.<p>

I shrugged. "I'm just getting transfered from Chemistry AP to Bio Chemistry AP." I said closing my locker and walking down the hall.

She shook her head. "Smart elek." She says bumping my shoulder. I smiled.

It didn't take long for Trish and I to become close. She was in the fashion department and she was really good at it.

I waved goodbye as I came to the science room. I stepped in and walked to the teacher and handed him my transfer slip.

He read it over and nodded. "Welcome to my class Miss Dawson. You can sit over there next to Mr. Moon." He said pointing to a seat next to a smirking blonde.

I inwardly moaned as I forced a smile on my face. I trudged over to the black top table and put my books on top.

He looked up from his phone as he heard me sit down in my chair.

He turned around, swinging his legs over the side of the table as he set his feet on the chair.

"You just can't stay away can you?" He said setting his elbow on his knee his chin landing on his fist.

I scoffed. "Yeah, that's so likely." I said sarcastically.

He laughed. "So, why are you here?" He asked curiously.

I looked at him. "I'm not just good at music you know, I'm an honors student." I said.

He gasped. "Wow, smart and gorgeus." He said jumping down to sit in the chair.

"Shut up." I said digging my teal spiral notebook from my bag.

"Nah, teasing you is fun. Did you hear about the pictures later today?" He said the bell ringing with his voice.

I glanced at him pulling out a purple ink pen. "What pictures?" I said still not looking at him.

"They want us to take pictures for some school billboard." He whispered as the teacher turned to the whiteboard.

"Not just us though, all the special talents." He said flipping open a black notebook.

I slumped down in my seat. "I have to spend more time with you? My day was just ruined." I whispered lowly through my teeth.

"Ha ha very funny Dawson." He whispered.

"Is there a problem Mr. Moon, Ms. Dawson?" The teacher asked a blue marker in his hands.

I smiled sweetly. "No problem here sir. I was just explaining to Austin that the oxygen affinities of fetal hemoglobin are considerably greater than that of maternal hemoglobin. Right?" I said twirling my pen.

The class and the teacher all looked at me and gawked. "T-that's right Ms. Dawson, good job." He stuttered, before turning back to write on the board.

"You're good." He said twirling his pencil between his fingers.

I shrugged smirking down at my paper, writing down notes I already had knowledge of.

The bell rang as I closed my locker. I turned towards the door of the building leading towards the music hall.

Someone bumped my shoulder dropping the books and papers in my hand. I cursed under my breath as I kneeled to pick them up.

"I am so sorry." A familiar voice rang through my ears. I pulled my eyes up and looked at the blond standing over me.

"Figures." I mumbled turning my head back to the ground. "You still keep failing on the good impression Moon." I said.

He knelt down and picked up a book and some papers on his side and handed them to me.

"Thanks." I said pushing myself up. He nodded coughing into his hand. "Thanks, by the way." He said as we started walking across the half empty lot, five minutes to the bell.

"For what, might I ask." I said quickening my pace.

"For saving my butt in Bio Chem today. One more and it's painting drama sets for theatre." I looked at him as we came up to the front of the building.

"How did you get that many refferals and it's the third day in school." I said curiously.

He smirked wedging his thumb between his backpack and his shoulder.

"I work very fast." He said as he steered me toward a door with bright camera flashes.

I rolled my eyes as we walk into the room to see my roomate posing with a line of measuring tape and scissors.

"Trish?" I say as I walk into the room. Her head turns to look at me and she smiles. "Hey Ally! Your here for pictures too?" She said turning to the girl shoving a blush brush in her face.

She scrunched her nose. "Yeah, I guess so." I said looking around at the big cameras and flash umbrellas.

"You never been to a photoshoot before?" I heard the blond ask from beside me.

I put a lock of hair behind my ear. "Of course I have, your not the only prodigy." I said walking ahead of him.

"I have a question for you." He said while I said hi to the girl by the sign-up sheet.

"I hope I don't have an answer?" I said walking towards our music teacher.

She turned around when she heard us approach. She smiled. "Austin and Ally your here! Good, because your up next." She said pointing to me with a violin bow.

I took it from her along with the fresh violin she handed me. "Just play a song so they can get action shots then your going to pose OK?" She said. I nodded.

She handed Austin one just like mine and pushed us in the direction of the backdrop.

"Why do you hate me?" He said caressing the instrument in his hand, lightly strumming the strings with his fingertips.

"I don't hate you, you just get on my nerves more than the average person does." I said someone tugging my hair to one side braiding the front part and whipping it to a side ponytail.

He slouched. "I did nothing to annoy you so." He said crossing his arms.

I scoffed. "I don't like kids who get everything they want with one word." I said a brush fluffing make-up on my face.

"I don't do that!" He exclaimed. Catching a girl going behind him. "Can you get me a water?" He said. She nodded heading off.

I looked at him. His face stuttered. "Ok, maybe I do that." He said playing with the strings.

I rolled my eyes stepping on the backdrop. "Really? I hadn't noticed." I said sarcastically before stopping in the middle of the background.

I positioned the bow on the strings, the violin between my neck and chin. I played a simple lullaby I learned when I was little.

After I finished I posed for pictures without playing before Austin went in behind me.

The photo's didn't take long, and after that we had the rest of the day off. I went back to my locker puting up extra books.

"So are you coming to the party tonight?" I heard from beside me. The blond prodigy standing right in my line of sight.

"I have no idea." I said turning back to my locker. "The last time I went to a party was..." I started but stopped myself.

"Was when?" He said leaning on the lockers.

"Um, before, uh, I was a prodigy." Yeah, good cover up.

He nodded a little. "Well its the homecoming party, everyone's going to be there." He said following me out.

"I don't know-"  
>"Ally!" I heard from behind me stopping me mid-sentence.<p>

Trish, Cassidy, Kira, and Narnie were running toward us. "We've been looking all over for you! Come on, we have to get ready for the party." They said grabbing my arm.

"Guess I'm going after all." I said to the male blond in front of me.

"Then I guess I'll see you there." He said smirking as he walked down the steps of the building.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, sorry about the really crappy chapter. I keep saying its going to get better then it doesn't and I'm sorry. I think the chapters I'm writing now though are going to be good so hope to hope.<strong>

**And as I said earlier, I'm going to update this a lot quicker. And hopefully that will move it along. So as always leave a review to make me smile and I'll see you next time!**

**Stay lovely;)**


	7. Deal with a Blonde Devil

**Hey guys! I'm back! Here is the next chapter! I might update tomorrow with my other story, because the next chapter gives you a little insight into what sent Ally here. Anyway on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: How many times must I tell this site I don't own these wonderful characters of fiction?**

* * *

><p>"Trish I am not wearing this." I say clicking the heels on my feet. "I look like Dorthy."<p>

I said looking down at my Trish designed dress ensemble. She groaned.

"Come on, I'm experimenting. Mixing regular clothes with costumes. But, now that I look at it," she said circling me, "maybe this one might not be my best work."

I looked at her. "She does look like she's about to go down the yellow brick road." I heard from the miror.

Cassidy looked up from her mascara application and looked at me. I wrinkled my nose at her making her laugh.

"Ugh, whatever. Go put on something normal. Your other outfits in the bathroom." She said making scratch marks on her sketch pad.

The red heels I wore made me about 5 inches taller accenting the blue dress I had on that stopped at my knee caps. The leather jacket was one of the only normal things on my person, not including the red bow she stuck in my hair.

"I better not come out looking like a Alice in Wonderland copyright." I said heading to the bathroom.

"Ha ha your so funny." She said before I closed the door to change.

I looked at the back of the door, my outfit hanging on a hook.

I smiled as I stripped the dress, jacket, and heels to slip on the new outfit of choice.

I looked in the miror very pleased.

I wore jet black skinny jeans with black thread running the seam of the pockets making intricate patterns. My shirt was horizontally striped, the hot pink lines fatter then the skinny gray lines. The back was lace that looped down my upper back, stopping in the middle.

The original shirt pattern continued from the ending lace. I slipped a black leather jacket over it, the design almost like a lettermans accept all leather no cloth except the cuffs, and no big letter to tie it off.

I stepped out and twirled for Trish so she could see my figure. She clapped.

"I have redeemed myself." She said before flipping my ponytail from the photo shoot so it rested on my shoulder. She pulled the impending red bow out my hair replacing it with a black one.

"Everyone ready?" I said tying off my boot. Narnie looked up from adjusting the chains on her jeans and nodded. Kira grabbing her purse, Cass screwing on the top of mascara.

We all headed out the door after checking in the miror one last time before we set off.

The party was being held in the girls dorm since we have a bigger lounge. There were already people dancing and music blaring when we got there.

We looked around. Trish and I followed the girls as they introduced us to other sophmores, some already known from classes.

I had a cup of lemonade in my hand laughing at a joke someone told when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned around blinking and pulling out a full wat smile. A cute guy with brunette hair looked at me hands in his pockets.

"You wanna dance?" I heard him say over the pounding music in my ears. "Absolutely!" I said back, setting my drink on a nearby table.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor.

A favorite song of mine started to blare through the speakers as we reached the middle.

Can't count the years on the one hand  
>That we've been together.<p>

I hear Hayley Williams sing through the speakers as my feet jumped and pulsed to the music.

"So, what's your name?" I heard the brunette shout from across from me as he danced with me.

"Ally." I said over the chorus of the song. "The famous Ally?" He said dancing to the beat.

I laughed nodding. "That's the one." I shouted laughing.

He laughed with me as I just danced everything away into that song.

"What about you?" I said. He looked up from his dancing at me.

"Your name." I said humor evident in my tone.

Realization crossed his face as the song was close to its end.

"Elliot." He said still swaying to the last few beats of music. I smiled as the song came to its end. A slow melody played through the speakers.

Elliot and I stretched our arms out but someone grabbed me spinning me around.

"I was looking all over for you." I heard the the voice of the persons chest I was currently flush against.

I stuttered looking up into brown eyes. "It's you." I said unhappily.

"I guess it is isn't it?" The blonde said putting my arms on his shoulders and his at the appropriate height at my waist.

I turned my head, but Elliot was lost in the crowd. "I was about to dance with someone else you know." I said irritated.

He snorted. "I was doing you a favor. Dancing with strangers is not a good hobbie to partake in." He said shaking his head. "Better with a friend." He said placing a hand on his chest.

"Your not my friend." I said looking up at him, his height shadowing me.

"Now that hurts." He said grabbing my hand and twirling me. I turn back around for us to land in a different pose, where his hand cupped mine with his other hand on my waist and my other hand occupied my shoulder.

I rolled my eyes. "Please, if we were friends that would mean for you to actually be likable." I said rolling a sickly sweet smile over my face.

"I'll make you a deal." He said still swaying as the song was close to its end.

"And what deal would that be exactly?" I said blinking up at him.

"We'll be friends, for the period of two months." He said looking down at me. "And if we can manage not to kill each oher by visiting day," he said dragging out the word.

"We can still be friends?" I said lightly. He poked out his bottom lip.

"That's boring, but fine I guess." I laughed. "Deal." I said as the song came to an end.

I pulled away from him and started to walk away. "See you later, friend." I heard him shout.

I turned around walking backwards. "Right back at cha, friend." I said watching him dissapear into the crowd.

I had a strange feeling in my stomach when I turned around to face my friends.

I had a sinking feeling I just made a deal with a blond devil.

* * *

><p><strong>As always, be a dear and review! I love you all and I'll see y'all later!<strong>

**Stay lovely;)**


	8. We're Just Friends

**Hello, beautiful people! Here is your next chapter! Sorry it took a while, but I actually really like how this one turned out to be honest. Anyway, onward!**

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to explain how these wonderful fictional characters did not come from my imagination?**

* * *

><p>I woke up stretching out my arms as I opened my eyes. It was the day after the party, and since the week started late, it was Saturday.<p>

I looked around not seeing the usual blue wallpaper gracing the walls. I looked over and groaned, seeing a guy, still fully clothed might I add, laying next to me.

I checked my self seeing I was still completely clothed as well. I sighed in relief as I gently lifted the cover and stepped off the bed.

I grabbed my jacket that happened to be laying on the floor, and my boots that were tossed across the room.

I slid them on and grabbed my key, trying not to make any noise. I heard a mumble and a rustle. I paused holding my breath.

The unfamiliar male brunette turned over stuffing his head in a pillow, still fast asleep.

I tiptoed to the wooden door. Lightly opening it before carefully closing it with a click.

I heard footsteps around the corner so I ran toward the stairwell, speeding down them without failure.

I slid out the building, the cold morning air catching through my clothes.

I shivered and started to pad my way to the girls dorm across the courtyard.

"Ally?" I heard behind me. I stopped and slowly turned around. Why was he here?

"Why are you here?" I said voicing my thoughts.

The blonde looked at me up and down. He took in my crumpled clothes and slightly wild hair.

"Rough night?" He said, suppressing a smile.

"Not the first time." I said turning around to walk to my dorm threading fingers through my hair.

"What do you mean not the first time?" He said catching up with me.

"You never answered my question blondie." I said ignoring him.

"I'm a guy. This is the guy's dorm." He said gesturing to the big building behind him. "You piecing it together yet?" He said. I rolled my eyes.

"I meant outside you moron." I said.

"Oh, I went downstairs to get a snack from one of the machines and I saw you speed down stairs. I was curious." He said shrugging.

"Of course you were. You know, I thought friends don't stalk people?" I said looking at him.

His eyes lit up. "No, but we do have a priveledge of wondering why our friends are out in a courtyard at 5:00 in the morning." He said his eyebrows raised.

I sighed. "The teacher's probably got bored decided to leave at one point so someone probably spiked the punch. And I might have had one more than my limit." I said shrugging.

"Didn't do to much damage though, it's not the first time. Probably why I'm here in the first place, besides the prodigy stuff." I said waving my hand as we came upon the dorm.

"You think your here cause you went home with guys?" He said.

I shook my head. "Not just that it was a bunch of other things. Stuff at school, parties." I said.

He blinked at me. "Hell, your worse than I am, or on the same level as I am." He said laughing.

"Weird, you seem like the good girl type." I cringed.

"Not anymore." I said sighing. He cocked his head, but before he could open his mouth I clapped.

"Well, I have to get inside before Trish slaughter's me, so I'll see you later." I said smiling I opened the door of the dorm slowly.

He composed himself stopping me. "Wait, friends need each other's numbers." He said pulling out his phone handing it to me.

I smiled, and handed him mine. After tapping the screen putting in our numbers I handed him his phone and he handed me mine.

"I'll text you." He said walking backwards.

I laughed. "Your making our relationship sound like a romance movie." I said laughing.

He shrugged. "I don't know, I think I'm romance movie material." He said smirking.

I smiled. "Bye Austin." I said stepping into the building.

I opened the door to my room and saw Trish pulling the covers off her bed.

She looked up. "Ally!" She exclaimed. "Where were you?" She said.

"The boy's dorm." I said sheepishly.

Her eyes widened. "You didn't-" I rapidly shook my head.

"No- God no- definetly not." I said putting my stuff on my bed.

"I did not sleep with a random boy. I just went to his room and fell asleep. Same thing different order." I said.

She looked at me. "Are you going to be that roomate that's a bad girl? Cause last time I checked that was my job." She said a hand to her chest.

I shook my head smiling. "I'm not that bad." I said smiling.

"I'm trusting you on that." She said.

It was 10:00 now and the girls and I were sitting in the spotless lounge watching 'Friends'.

My phone buzzed before my ringtone came to life. I pulled it out my pocket and looked at the ID.

I rolled my eyes pressing the accept button.

I raise it to my ear.

"You know I just realized something." I heard him say through the phone.

"What might that be?" I said. I couldn't hear the television anymore so I raised my head and saw my friends looking at me, the tv muted.

"That we're friends, and we hardly know each other." He said.

I got up. "Really, I thought all I needed to know was that you had a huge ego." I said smiling.

"Ha ha, I can here you smirking through the phone." He said sarcastically.

"I didn't know smiles were loud." I said smiling wider. "So what were you saying?" I said.

"We should go out so we know each other better." I thought for a second.

"I don't know, I'm really comfortable here." I said sighing.

"Come on, we'll go get lunch then see a movie. As friends." He tacked on at the end.

I squeezed my eyes shut, sliding my hand in my back pocket. "What movie?" I said after a draft of silence.

He thought for a moment. "Frozen." He said at last. I held back my squeal.

"I've seen it five times already." I said a trace of excitement evident in my voice.

He laughed. "Well I haven't, so you can see it six times." He said. "I'll be there in an hour." He said.

"Fine." I said before hanging up.

"Was that Austin?" I heard looking up at four curious eyes.

I nodded. "What did he say?" Says Narnie.

I grabbed my coat to go up to our room and get ready. "He wants to go to lunch and a movie." I looked at their wide eyes.

"As friends." I said quickly.

"You won't be friends for long." I heard Cassidy say.

I looked at her. "What do you mean?" I said.

"Its how he operates. Trust me I know." She said playing with a thread on her blanket.

"He's dated both of us." Kira said gesturing between us.

"Well, he won't date you. At least not now. He's dating Brooke." Narnie said the name like it tasted bad on her tounge.

"Really?" I heard Trish say, a hint of disgust in her voice. She looked at me.

"She's in the fashion program with me. And I make an effort to love something about everyone's work. Everyone has their own style.

"But, I swear she doesn't do anything. All our projects she's done are designer, she just changes the tag.

"Not to mention she's a total bitch." She said. "Just cause her dad owns like half the banks across the country." Narnie added folding her arms.

I shook my head. "I don't care if he has a girlfriend in every class. I don't date people like him." I said popping up. "We're just friends."

* * *

><p><strong>Scratch what I said earlier, you'll get a better chapter next time I promise. And in the next chapter we get hints about Ally, so stay tuned. Don't forget to leave a review and as always,<strong>

**Stay lovely;)**


	9. Lobster Burgers and Chocolate Popcorn

**Ok, this chapter might answer some if your questions so pay very close attention.**

**Disclaimer: ...**

* * *

><p>I opened the door to a smiling blond. I cocked my head at him in return.<p>

"You have a girlfriend right?" I said leaning agaisnt the door with my hand.

The question took him visibly off guard. "Yeah, why?" He said shrugging.

I turned around to go back in my room leaving the door open. "No reason." I said innocently, sliding the leather jacket on over my white t-shirt. I fixed the familiar charm bracelet on my arm and necklace on my neck.

I turned to the door seeing him lean in the door frame. I shook the keys and phone in my hand. "Let's go." I said passing him on my way out the door.

I waited for him to move out the door way so I could lock the door but he didn't budge.

"Why did you need to know that invaluable piece of information may I ask?" He said raising his eyebrows.

I shrugged "I told you I was just wondering." I said crossing my arms my keys jingling. I paused. "And stop acting like your a prodigy." I said.

He pushed off the door finally, giving me room to lock it behind his back.

"That's the only reason?" He said from behind me. My eyes widened as I heard the final click and turned around to him.

"No way in hell. I don't like you. I'd break my own hands before I liked you." I gagged. He looked hurt.

"Oh that's heart warming." he said following me to the stairs.

I looked at him and smiled sadly. "Sorry but your ego is way to big." I said coming to the bottom of the grand staircase.

He huffed. "Like you do don't have one too." He said as we stepped out the door.

I smiled at him as we treked to the parking lot. "I'm not saying I don't. I just don't indulge in the fact that I do." I said.

He looked at me. "Now you stop acting like a prodigy." He said finding amusement in mocking me.

We reached the parking lot and I turned toward the direction of my bike that Xander had dropped off the day after I got here.

I felt somene grab the material of my jacket jerking me back. "Nope we're taking my car."

I blinked at him. "I don't do cars unless I'm driving it. That's why I have a bike."

A shocked look grew on his face. "You mean a motorcycle?" He said wearily.

"No, its a pink tricycle with streamers and a purple horn." I said convincingly.

He shook his head turning around. "You have got to let me see you ride one day. I can't even imagine that happening." He said stopping in front of a silver mercedes.

I groaned. "Of course you have this car." I said running my eyes over the spotless surface.

He scoffed walking to the driver's side. "And what kind of car do you have?" He said sliding in.

I opened my mouth and closed it sheepishly sliding into the soft leather passenger seat.

"Back home? Um, a Porsche." I said not looking at him totally intent studying the dash board.

"And you say I'm spoiled." He said starting the car.

My head shot up. "By spoiled I meant fancy cars, yes plural, multiple mansions, and an ego to top it all of."

I said. "I only have one fancy car, minus my bike. A big house, that comes to the grand total of one with three stories, and just a tiny ego." I crossed my arms.

He glanced at me then pulled his eyes back to the road.

"You can't say your parents don't spoil you." He said. I flinched.

"They don't. One, I have siblings. And two, I don't have any." I said before looking out the window at the beautiful Maine scenery.

Silence followed my statement before he decided to speak again. "How?" He said quietly.

I cleared my throat. "Car accident." I said even more quietly.

"That's why you don't like riding in cars." He said understanding.

I looked back at him. "I can't stand them unless I'm driving." I said. He pulled into a diner that only consisted of the name DINER.

The perks of almost being in the middle of nowhere. At least this was a full fledged modern town.

With a McDonalds and Wendy's, and other resturants. It had all the essentials as far as I was concerned.

I got out of the tense atmosphere of the car and walked to the door, hands in my jacket pockets.

He opened the door in front of us and I walked in smelling-

"Is that, lobster?" I said incredoulous. I looked at him. "How much does this place cost?" I asked.

He laughed. "You've never been to Maine have you?" I shook my head.

We walked to a booth, both sliding in on opposite sides.

"Lobster is their main export. Here, lobster's on the dollar menu at McDonalds, no joke." He said leaning against the cushion seat.

A waitress came to take our orders. I stared at the menu. "You have got to be kidding me. You serve lobster burgers here?" I said astonished.

The young blond waitress giggled. "That we do. It's actually really good to be honest. You want to try it?" She said pen over her paper.

I nodded in pure wonder. "Absolutely." I said handing her my menu.

Austin ordered the same thing before turning to me as the blond walked off.

"So fellow prodigy, would you like to play 20 questions?" He said. The waitress came back quickly with drinks, before turning back to the kitchen.

I pulled paper off my straw before sipping my lemonade.

"Why not?" I said.

He thought for a moment. "Okay, let me start off with things I already know about you."

I looked at him with eyebrows raised. "You're from Miami, and you have siblings correct?" I nodded.

"What's their names?" He asked, sipping his root beer.

"Oldest ones my brother Xander, youngest ones my sister Layla." I said, care lacing my voice.

He smiled. "Yeah, I have an older brother and sister too. Drew and Alex." I smiled.

"Okay, what's your favorite food?" I asked.

He looked at me. "Boring, but it's pancakes." He said.

I swallowed my drink of lemonade. "Really? Pancakes?" I said smirking.

"Hey! They are delicious." He exclaimed. I threw my head back and laughed.

"Whatever, when did you specialize?" He asked curiously.

"When I was 13." I said sipping my drink again. He smiled. "Me too."

The waitress came back with our food, and the lobster burger was as good as she promised. She stayed and smiled at my reaction.

"Was I right?" She said smiling. I nodded my mouth full. I swallowed and looked at her.

"Thank you..." I looked at her nametag. "Lily." She smiled.

"No problem." She started to walk away before Austin said her name.

"What grade are you in?" He asked. She rested her hand on the table.

"I'm a sophmore at Holton." She said dazzling us with a white smile.

My eyes widened. "Really? Us too. What track are you in?" I asked.

"I'm a dancer." She said her hand going to her hip.

"That's cool, my friends on that track too." We talked while I ate my food. I told her how Kira was on the dance track and about the music track.

She was a really nice person, and we said we'd see each other later when her boss called her.

"She was nice." I said finishing off my lemonade and eating my last frie.

"And cute." Austin said pulling out his wallet. I glared at him.

"You have a girlfriend." I chatised. He looked at me. "Doesn't mean I can't think someone's cute." He put crumpled bills on the table. I threw a crisp tip next to it.

I sighed exasperated. "You are unbelievable."

"OK, this better be as good as you say it is Dawson." I heard Austin say, holding the jumbo tub of popcorn while I held the two boxes of bunch-a-crunch.

I chuckled. "Oh, trust me. It's almost as good as the Lion King." I said as we walked into the commercials before the movie.

He glanced at me. "I seriously doubt that. That is like my favorite movie from when I was a kid." He said. Then his face contorted.

I rose an eyebrow. "What, it's not your favorite anymore?" I said.

He shrugged. "I still love the movie, but when I figured out it was based off of Hamlet, it kind of ruined everything for me." He said as we sat in our seats.

"I must be cruel only to be kind," I started.

"Thus bad begins, and worse remains behind." He finished popping popcorn in his mouth.

"So he knows Shakespeare." I said taking the tub from him.

"Did I not just tell you-what the hell are you doing?" He exclaimed watching me shake the chocolate into the popcorn.

I stopped mid-way through the boxes. "Mixing the chocolate and popcorn. What's it look like I'm doing?" I said sarcastcally.

"Messing up good popcorn. I got the butter and popcorn salt- just the right amount of both might I add- in all the right places! You can't just mix it with crunch and- oomph!" I stopped him by shoving the mix in his mouth.

"Shut up, the movies starting." I said turning away from him.

"You did not just, my God this is heavenly." He said still munching on the mixture in his mouth.

"Told 'ya." I said my eyes still glued to the screen.

By the time of Olaf's song, we were half way through the popcorn tub. Most of it being gobbled down by the blonde while he responded to the movie like a child.

I don't blame him, it kind of does that to you.

Soon enough we were walking out the theatre when Austin stopped under a ray of sun.

"Best. Movie. Ever." He said slowly.

I smiled and laughed, holding the last bit of popcorn. "That is why I have seen it six times now." I said as we walked to the car.

The ride back consisted of us simultaneously singing Frozen songs before we realized we were doing it.

And really, it was the most fun I'd had in a long time.

When I finally walked into my room after seeing Trish's note on the door saying she was going to be at the library late, I changed into pajamas after a shower.

I was winding my hair up when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said walking into the bedroom and laying back on my bed.

"Hey kid." I heard on the other side. I perked up.

"Xander! What took you so long to call?" I said into the reciever.

He chuckled. "Lay had some stuff for school going on and I had to help her with that." He said.

I nodded though he couldn't see me. "So what's been going on? She doing okay?" I asked cautiously.

He breathed a laugh. "Everythings fine here Alls. Her new med's are working great and she couldn't be more happy." He said. "She misses you though." He said through the phone.

I smiled warmly. "I miss you both."

"Is that Ally? Let me talk to her!" I heard excitedly in the background. I heard Xander chuckle before rustling indicated moving of the phone.

"Hey Ally!" I heard a light voice say. I smiled, knowing my eyes lit up.

"Hey baby girl. How's my favorite princess doing?" I said turning on my stomach and swinging my legs behind me.

She laughed "I'm doing fantastic! We really miss you. I made you something at group yesterday." She said. I could just imagine her sitting on the counter swinging her legs.

"Really? I can't wait to see it." I said into the reciever.

Layla was nine now, considering I'll be 17 soon. She got sick when I was 15 and had been fighting through it with everything she had. I couldn't be more proud of her.

"The doctor's say it's getting smaller. That the trial thing they put me on must be working." She said. I closed my eyes.

Losing our parents was tough on her though she barely knew them. And with getting sick, she had to grow up a lot faster than what I would have liked. We all did.

"That's great Lay, it really is." I said through the phone.

I felt her smile through the phone. "Hey, when did you say visiting day was again?" She said, I heard her stick something in her mouth.

I thought for a second. "Uh, two months I think. Hey, are you eating my ice cream?" I asked teasingly.

Silence. "No." She said with a full mouth.

"She's lying." I heard Xander yell from behind her.

"Thanks." I heard her reply. I laughed.

"It's ok. But you better buy extra fruity mint swirl for when I come home for holiday." I said.

She laughed. "Of course!" She said.

"Ooh, their showing Disney's The Kid in a few minutes. Gotta go Ally, talk too you soon." She said. "Say bye Xander."

"Bye Xander!" I yelled through the phone. He laughed.

"Bye kid." He said before the line went silent.

I clicked off my phone and plugged it in. I smiled, the day's events and recent phone call setting me up for a nightmareless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Who else really liked this chapter? Because I did! Thank you so much for reading! Oh, and if y'all have any questions don't be scared to ask them. I love talking to you guys. Maybe we can do a QA for next chapter? And maybe 10 reviews?**

**Stay lovely;)**


	10. Sleepovers are the Best Medicine

**Hey! I know I haven't updated in forever. And it's not just this story it's my others too. But, I have the next chapters planned and I just haven't written them yet. Thank you so much for bearing with me.:)**

* * *

><p>I sighed in frustration as I erased yet another lyric off the page.<p>

We were a month into the school year, and I had learned three very important things about this school.

One, not every single kid at this school was a snobby rich kid. For example, my best friends.

Trish my roomate, Kira, Cassidy, and Narnie the girls next door. Lily, a dancer who lived down the hall, and reluctantly, the very infamous prodigy, Austin Moon and his best friend Dez.

Austin had introduced me to Dez about two weeks into the school year. He was absolutely one of the weirdest people I've met, but he was also the nicest guy I knew.

I met Lily the first week when Austin took me out, as friends, for lunch that weekend. She knew Kira from the dance program and it didn't take long for our whole group to become friends.

And, Austin. The wacky blonde who had, to be honest, forced me to be friends with him. And really, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

Besides his bitchy girlfriend Brooke who hated my guts.

That's the second thing, some kids at this school, are really snobby rich kids. And Brooke was the monarch of all of them.

She would never admit it, but she was absolutely convinced that I was trying to steal Austin away from her. Which was the dumbest realization in all human history.

Though blondie had changed since he became friends with me, he had not changed as much as I would have liked.

And the third thing is that this school goes all out for everything. For example, the big Fall Lights Festival.

They had asked Austin and I to perform. And after helping Austin right his song, I had to write my own.

And it wasn't going well.

I sat layed back against the top of my bed, my songbook and a keyboard leaning on my propped up knees.

I hummed the music I had finished piecing together, trying to find lyrics for the chorus. I wrote down a line of lyrics in my curly writing before I dropped the pencil in my hand groaning.

Trish looked up from a mannequin. She laughed at me. "Having trouble?" She asked a pin in her hand.

I popped an eye open to look at her. "Yup. I just can't get the chorus." I said agitated. I looked at the mannequin in front of her. "What are you doing?" I said.

She glanced down. "Homework." She said nonchalantly. I rolled my eyes.

"Trish, Fall Lights is in two days and I still haven't finished the song yet." I thought for a second. "And how are you supposed to finish the clothes in two days?" I said concerned.

She scoffed. "You underestimate me Alls. I can have it done in a day, I don't know what the songs about though." She said sticking the pin into the jacket on the figures shoulders.

"I know." I said. A knock sounded at the door. So I got up to open it tightening the hoodie I wore over my pajamas.

I pulled the door open revealing all to familiar faces. "Hey!" Kira said with a smile.

"Hi." I said gruffily before turning around walking back to my bed.

"Well someones in a mood." Said Lily stepping in after the others.

"She can't finish her song." Trish said hugging Cassidy.

Narnie plopped down on my bed next to me. "You can't finish a song? You must really be in a mood."

"I know." I said to her dejectedly.

"Maybe you need a best friend break?" Cassidy said producing a large bag I had missed when they walked in.

"What's that?" I said curiously.

"The goddess kit for an awesome sleepover." She said setting it down on the table next to the TV.

"Freshly ordered pizza, cinnabuns, chocolate and all other comfort candy. Nails, confess or stress board, and of course the amazing Katherine Heigel in 'Life as We Know It'." She said pulling each item out one by one.

"Thanks Cass." I said hugging her from the side. "Hey I picked out the movie!" Lily exclaimed.

"And I ordered the pizza, and paid for it." Kira said plopping on the floor, her loud pajamas clashing with the carpet.

"My hero." I said grabbing a box of pizza as Cassidy handed them out. I passed Narnie hers a thought suddenly coming to me.

"Superhero!" I jumped grabbing my book.

"Aw, Ally. That's really sweet of you." Kira said biting into a veggie pizza slice.

"No, no, not you guys. My song." I said scribbling out a chorus. A perfect one at that.

"Your songs about superheroes?" Trish said walking over to me with half a meat lover's special slice in her hand.

She looked at the pages of my book and smiled as an idea twinkled in her eyes.

"Ally, I have the perfect outfit for this!" She exclaimed. Cassidy looked over my shoulder as well, hawiian pizza dangling from her hand.

"Ally it's amazing! Please let me do your makeup?" She pleaded taking a bite out of the pizza.

I looked at her quizzacly. "Cass, your on a scholarship as a make up artist. Your doing my make up whether you wanted to or not." I told her laughing.

I looked at Kira and Lily. "Will you back me up?" I asked. They nodded their heads enthusiastically.

I looked at Narnie, "You and Dez are filming the performances right?" She nodded. "Who else would be doing it?" She asked biting into her sausage pizza.

"All I need to do is ask Austin to help me record it tomorrow and everything will be set." I said smiling and jumping.

"I told you, sleepovers are the best medicine in the world." Lily said as she bit into a cheese pizza slice making me laugh before we enjoyed the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, it's short. I didn't think it was this short when I finished it. The next one will be long I promise. Don't forget to leave a review!<strong>

**Stay lovely;)**


	11. The Day Before

**Hey guys. I am so behind and I'm so sorry. It's not just this story, it's my others too. So please bear with me, my grades are kind of hectic now with the end of the year.**

* * *

><p>Oh, no what happened<br>Oh, no what happened  
>Oh, no what happened<p>

I finished the song, the left headphone to my ear while the other rested on my shoulder. I backed away from the hanging mic and looked through the glass at my blond best friend.

He talked, but I couldn't hear him through the window.

I laughed. "Turn on your mic, genius." I said with a smile on my face.

He rolled his eyes and pressed a button. "You sounded great." He said smiling.

I took off my head phones and grabbed my water walking to the door of the studio.

"Just great? You can do better than that prodigy." I said playfully. He laughed as a thoughtful look crossed his face.

"Amazing? Magnificent? Perfect?" I bit my lip and shrugged. "That'll do." I said. He punched me in the arm handing me another set of headphones.

"Listen, the chords go with your voice perfectly." He said pushing up the volume.

I nodded my head along with the music, my voice harmonizing in the background. I tapped my fingers on the sound board as the beat vibrated through me.

I looked up to see the blonde looking at me. "It's great. And look." I said scooting closer and putting the headphone to his ear.

"Mix this beat with that, and." I said sliding and pushing buttons on the board.

He nodded and looked across at me. I didn't realize how close we were.

His nose was literally an inch from mine, and the blond of his hair took up most of my vision. I blinked at him as he stared at me.

I didn't dare breathe as he was so close, he would've felt my mint breath hit his face. He seemed like he was doing the same.

"Perfect." He said. He blinked and then stuttered coming up. "I mean, you know, the song. I meant the song."

I gulped and turned away, coughing with a light blush on my cheeks. "Do you, um, have the CD of the song?" I stuttered. He blinked a few times before nodding and composing himself.

He ran his fingers through his hair as he walked to the disk player to retrieve it. I pulled on my tipless gloves that covered my palms.

I shrugged my jacket on as I pulled my hair from under the hood and fluffed it out.

I looked up as Austin put the disk case in my hand.

"Thanks." I said sliding it in my pocket.

"You want to grab some dinner? I have coupons for Pizzati's." He said pulling his jacket over his shoulders.

I shrugged. "Since I have nothing better to do." I said.

He laughed as we walked out of the door.

The cold Maine air hit my face, probably making my cheeks slightly pink.

Austin shivered beside me, probably missing the warmth of the music building.

"Why is it so cold?" He said pulling his jacket tighter. "And to think it's going to get colder."

"It's comfortable." I said as we started the walk across campus to Pizzati's.

"You only think that cause your cold blooded." He said sarcastically. "Seriously, how do you only have on a hoodie?" He said looking at me like an alien.

"It's a very comfortable hoodie, and it's warm." I said snuggling into it.

He scrunched his nose. "So you ready for tomorrow?" He asked as we rounded a corner.

I shrugged. "Yeah, this ones different from songs I've done in the past. I hope they like it." I said hopefully.

"Hey, take it from another music genius. They'll love it." He said. We lapsed into a comfortable silence.

A thought came to my mind, and before I could think about saying it, it blurted out of my lips. "How's Brooke?" I said, my voice filling the air around us.

He looked tacken aback by the question, as though it wasn't normal for people to ask about your girlfriend. And for me, it wasn't normal.

Brooke Highwater was a sore subject between us. He knew I didn't like his girlfriend. And if he didn't, when I poured a pitcher of lemonade over her head, it should have tipped him off.

But in my defense, she was insulting me greatly. Of course, Austin wasn't there at the time, he was in the bathroom. So her angel façade was dropped at the moment.

She was saying how my music will never be close to good. That I was faking my musical talent. And a bunch of other insulting things I'd rather not relive.

And the next thing I knew, Brooke's head was died with the pink lemonade of the pitcher that was in my hand. And, of course, with his perfect timing, Austin had to come back the exact moment the last ice cube fell on her head.

She had told him to never say a word to me again, and if he did, she'd break up with him.

He stared at her and then had a whole conversation with me right in front of her.

She then realized that she needed him more than he needed her. Though she didn't dare admit that fact.

So they're still dating, unfortunately. And to be honest, it's seriously hard to hate your best friends girlfriend.

"She's...fine." He said hesitantly. He looked at me from the corner of his eye. "Why?" He asked again.

I looked at him. "It's wrong to ask about your best friend's girlfriend?" I said innocently.

"For you? Hell, yes." He said as we stepped into the schools pizza parlor.

I ignored him as we ordered our pizza at the counter before sitting in a booth.

I played with the napkin dispenser on the table as I felt his eyes on me.

After a moment, I finally looked up. "Can I help you with something?" I snapped.

"Something's up with you." He said. "And if you say nothing, I'm making you pay for dinner." He said seriously.

"It's rude to make a lady pay for dinner." I said.

"Ally." He warned leaning on the table.

"I'm just nervous, ok?" I said honestly.

"Your lying. You never get nervous to perform." He looked at me pleadingly.

"It's not about that. It's about next weekend, for family day." I said looking at the old picture of a Ford on the wall.

"Why?" He said as the pizza arrived. We thanked the waiter and picked up a slice of the half pepperoni, half supreme pizza. We bit at the same time.

We swallowed and he looked at me expectantly.

"My brother is coming, and my sister. I want everything to be ok for them. Especially her." I said off into space.

Austin knew about everything that happened to me, and I mean everything. The girls knew the cliff notes, he knew the whole deal.

"She's been doing fine, right? She hasn't had to go to the hospital in awhile." He said hopefully.

I nodded. "She's been ok. Better than before. It's getting smaller. Their still not sure if it's stable yet though." I repeated the exact words my brother had told me.

My sister Layla has cancer. Though, it's not as bad as before. The tumor she had was wrapping around her stomach, but the doctor's used a trial medicine that worked and shrunk it.

Now, it's sitting next to her stomach. It hasn't moved or grown in three months. The doctor's believe it can be cured, but their not sure yet.

I looked up to see Austin looking worried. "I can't wait to meet both of them." He said grabbing my hand.

"I can't wait for you to meet them. You'll love them, especially my brother. He's stubborn just like you." I said lightening the mood.

He laughed and pulled back. "I perfer the term 'charasmatic'." He said making a big hand gesture.

I chuckled. "Yep, your going to love them." I said.

The rest of the night consisted of his sarcasm and my witty combacks, and us fighting over the bill.

When I got back to my room, I slept with the excited jittery feeling of a readying performance.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, with the end of the school year my life is hectic. I'm in a play and choir and softball and my schoolwork is all bluring together. But I'm not giving up on this story, or any of my others. So, please review and until next time<strong>

**Stay lovely;)**


	12. Fireworks and Carnival Parks

**Hey guys! I am so sorry it's been forever since I updated. I've been stuck. So I'm updating and this is a filler chapter and the next chapter's going to be good I promise, I have a lot of stuff planned. And I'm going to answer questions and stuff at the end so, yeah! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I breathed in and out slowly, waiting right off stage.<p>

I looked up and saw Lily and Kira jittering on the other side of the festival stage.

I could taste the salt water air from the ocean on the beach nearby, the sounds of the rides whirring in the background.

I had nothing to be worried about right? Trish's outfit had turned out, perfect.

The red tank top I wore was covered by a blue cardigan with sleeves that stopped at my elbows.

A gold-yellow belt wrapped around my waist and blue skirt with white stars ended right before my knees.

Lily wore a black off the shoulder shirt with a batman symbol in the middle, with matching color bracelets and thin black and yellow pin pointed dot tights.

Kira wore a blue off the shoulder shirt with a superman symbol in the middle. She had colored bracelets on as well with black leather leggings.

And they both wore All Stars like me.

The sound check went great, no complications. The only thing left was to give a kick ass performance to over a million people.

Yup, nothing to worry about.

I adjusted the small mic in front of my lips before walking out on stage at the start of the music.

Oh Oh

Ooh Ooh Ooh

"How are you guys doing today?" I said to the crowd, getting a yelled response back.

I loved you, I loved you

With all that's in my power

I was used and abused

Til' I was sweet and sour

I kissed you and kissed you

And gave you all my sugar

You knew that I'd be useless

If I let you know what you were to me.

I did a series of dance moves along to the music with Lily and Kira, all the moves from rehearsal coming to life on stage.

I thought it would be, OK

And we shared everything

No way

And I told you, I told you

How I was such a sad case

You said you could save me

I'm doing the saving.

I walked to the front of the stage and slid my hand across the front row. I ran to the side of the stage and jumped on one of the staged pedestals.

Went to sleep a superhero

And he woke up a villain

Killing and killing my love.

Oh, what happened?

Oh, no, what happened

You got me fighting

Like wonder woman, woman

But...

I jumped across the stage readying for the beat to pick up as I dropped to the middle

I, I, I don't wanna fi-I-ight

Don't wear no ti-I-ights

And I can't fly-y-y

I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o

Oh, oh, oh

I, I, I don't wanna fi-I-ight

Don't wear no ti-I-ights

And I can't fly-y-y

I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, don't know what happened.

Don't know what happened.

Don't know what happened.

The girls and I moved in perfect sync. Our steps across the stage were coordinated to perfection.

I keep trying and trying

To wrap my head around it

Crying so can't let nobody see how I'm acting

You hurt me, you hurt me

And no not physically

Ain't got no bumps and bruises

To show people what you're doing to me.

I sat on the lowest pedestal and twirled my hair, fixing the ties on my shoes.

I thought it would be OK

But you see I heard everything you said

And I knew it, I knew that you'd turn out to be a sad case

You said you could save me

I'm doing the saving.

I clutched at my chest for effect as the song slipped into the chorus.

I, I, I don't wanna fi-I-ight

Don't wear no ti-I-ights

And I can't fly-y-y

I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o

Oh, oh, oh

I, I, I don't wanna fi-I-ight

Don't wear no ti-I-ights

And I can't fly-y-y

I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o

Oh, oh, oh

Oh no.

I ran to the front where Narnie and Dez had their film gear set up, their cameras pointed to the stage and sang right into them.

You got me

Using all my Kung Fu tricks, tricks

Hit 'em with the round house kick to the tempo

1, 2, 3, 4 hung hi ho, T.K.O, Tae Kwon Do.

You know

When you see that hand go chop

Everything stops

The flow so hot

Like steam from a coffee pot.

Colored confetti started dropping from the top of the stage making me laugh as the camera followed me around.

Rush hour, no traffic

No Jet Li, just Jackie

You acting like you stay behind

Go read up on your classics

You ol' fake-o wanna be superman

Give Clark Kent back his glasses man

I hit you with a judo kick so fast

You look back like what happened.

I sang grabbing confetti and throwing it at the camera lens.

Oh, no

I, I, I don't wanna fi-I-ight

Don't wear no ti-I-ights

And I can't fly-y-y

I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o

Oh, oh, oh

I, I, I don't wanna fi-I-ight

Don't wear no ti-I-ights

And I can't fly-y-y

I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh.

The song was coming to a beating close so we took our places center stage as we danced in place, pulsing to the beats.

I, I, I don't wanna fi-I-ight

Don't wear no ti-I-ights

And I can't fly-y-y

I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o

Oh, oh, oh

I, I, I don't wanna fi-I-ight

Don't wear no ti-I-ights

And I can't fly-y-y

I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, no what happened

Oh, no what happened

Oh, no what happened

The song ended with lingering notes and my heavy breathing.

"Thank you guys so much!" I yelled into the mic above their cheering.

"We still have great performances coming up, and one by a great friend of mine, no other than Austin Moon! So ride some rides, eat some food and stick around!" I said earning a chorus of cheers.

"You did awesome Austin!" I said giving him a big hug as he ran off stage.

He picked me up and twirled me, setting me down after a minute.

"Me? You were amazing!" He exclaimed.

"Austin!" We heard a female voice call, turning our heads at the same time.

Brooke ran up to him and gave him a big hug, pulling back to kiss him.

I rubbed my arm akwardly, standing off to the side.

"Ally!" I heard someone call spinning around. Elliot ran up to me, giving me a hug.

"Hey! Did you see the performance?" I said pulling back from him.

He nodded. "That's why I came back here. And to ask you if you wanted to hang out until the fireworks tonight." He said, shoving a hand in his pocket unconsciously.

I looked over my shoulder, the couple now pulled apart and looking at us.

"I was supposed to watch the fireworks with my friends, but we can hang out till then." I said turning back to look at him.

"We could come too." Austin said stepping forward with Brooke next to him.

Elliot shrugged nonchalantly, though his eyes burned. "No problem with that." He said holding his arm out to me.

I looped my arm with his, before we all walked out from behind the stage.

We went on the Scrambler and the Tilt-a-Whirl before we went over to the ice cream vender.

Elliot bought me a fruity mint swirl since I told him it was my favorite, and him a chocolate and vanilla swirl.

Austin bought cookie dough, and brooke got chocolate with brownie pieces. We walked around a lot, trying to waste time.

Elliot kept my attention the whole time, even with Austin burning holes into him with his eyes everytime he talked to me.

Escpecially when we went to the game booths. When we played skeeball I couldn't get the ball high enough.

Elliot stood behind me and guided my hand, like an old romantic movie. My blonde friend did the same to Brooke, but with his eyes on us the whole time.

Brooke was being decidedly nice today, no snarky comments or insults. I wasn't fooled by any of it though. She was just trying to make her boyfriend happy.

It was almost time for the fireworks by the time we finished riding all the rides. We met Dez and the girls by the boardwalk, right on the edge of the beach.

They looked at Elliot curiously, wondering why my arm was looped with his.

I gave them a look that said later, before turning my head skyward to watch the fireworks.

A whistle sounded out, as the first burst flew across the sky, before exploding in color.

Bursts of all colors followed, painting a picture across the sky.

I smiled up at them like a child recieving a new toy, the colors exploding in font of my eyes.

I looked at my best friend, his face turned upward with a big smile. The fireworks reflected in his eyes, the colors making his eyes brilliant.

He looked down at me, like he could feel me staring at him. He smiled at me and winked. I laughed silently and shook my head before looking back up to watch the rest of the show.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so, sorry about that really crappy chapter. I swear it's going to get a lot better from here. Please keep reading. And now time for QA!**

**Q: Where is the aussly?**

**A: It's coming! Soon, I promise.**

**Q: r4eminds me of an old tv show zoey 101**

**A: Yeah, I love that show. But I'm not basing it off of the show. Some things might be similar, but not much.**

**Well that's all you guys! Keep asking questions and keep reading! Until next time,**

**Stay lovely;)**


	13. Family Day

**Hey guys! So, this is the next chapter and I thought you guys should get it earlier then I planned because the last one was a filler. So this is the chapter we've all been waiting for. It's time for visiting day... And maybe some Auslly spark :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Ally, calm down! Your wearing a path in the ground." Austin said straitening out the picnic blanket.<p>

I paused, I crouched down to adjust mine for the fifteenth hundred time in the last five minutes.

It was family day. Which meant my brother and my sister would be coming for the whole entire day. To see the school and hear me play for the music program.

And I was so nervous my knees were shaking.

"Trish?" I turned, looking at my roomate. She looked up from her phone at me.

"Yes Ally?" She said, walking over to me.

"I look ok right? Your sure I look ok? No makeup smudges, no clothe wrinkles-" I said quickly, playing with one of the charms on my bracelet.

She laughed. "Ally, you look fine." She said reassuringly.

"Just fine? Oh, I better go change again." I said turning away from her.

She grabbed my wrist and jerked me back. "No, your not. That is the fifth outfit I've given you. You changed out of the dress, the colored jeans twice, and put on to different skirt outfits. If you change again you'll be insulting my fashion talent." She said letting go of my wrist.

I looked down at my clothes. I had on a casual white dress that went to my knees with a blue denim jacket on. A big brown belt wrapped around my waist, and my hair hung in waves around my shoulders, my round rimmed sunglasses holding it from my face. I crossed my ankles in my brown boots.

I smiled. "Sorry. And thank you really." I said. She nodded before looking at her phone, her face lighting up.

"My parents and my brother are here! I'm going to go find them. I'll see you later!" She called as she ran off.

I sighed, puffing my cheeks out. I turned to Austin, who smiled at me and shook his head. "What?" I said, putting my hands on my hips.

He opened his mouth to say something before looking over my shoulder and smiling wider.

"Drew and Alex are here! Come on, I want you to meet them." He said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me.

I looked around as he dragged me, trying to spot my siblings. A bunch of people's families had already shown up when mine were nowhere to be seen.

We stopped moving, stopping in front of two good looking people. They didn't look much older than us.

The girl had on denim overall shorts with a white blouse underneath, her hair the color of Austin's blonde and then going into red, the color becoming darker as it got to the end. It was tied up in a ponytail with her bangs hanging over her forehead.

Austin's brother could have been his twin in jeans and a t-shirt holding a picnic basket. His hair was a darker blonde though, as the bangs sweeped over his face.

"Ally, I'd like you to meet Drew and Alex." He said pointing to the girl and then to the boy.

Drew's brown eyes brightened. "Your Ally? Austin talks about you all the time." She said earning a dagger look from Austin.

"She's exaggerating." Austin said, leaning on his brother's shoulder.

I poked out my lip. "Aw, really? The best music prodigy in the country doesn't talk about me? My dreams are crushed." I said kicking the rocks.

His siblings laughed. "Don't worry," Alex said, his hazel eyes laughing, "She's not exaggerating." Austin shoved his brother in return.

I laughed, looking behind me. I started, when I saw blonde hair and the handle bars of a wheelchair, and turned around.

My brother Xander and my sister Layla were coming into the picnic area, a picnic basket resting on my sister's lap.

I turned back to the three siblings and smiled. "I'll be right back." I said before turning and sprinting off down the grass.

I dodged picnic blankets and hugging family's, pushing towards my siblings.

Layla looked down from Xander and her eyes landed on me. Her eyes brightened as she talked to Xander, pointing in my direction.

He looked up just as I reached him, pounding into him with a big hug. He gave an 'oomph' as I crushed him with a hug.

He hugged me back after regaining his bearings, holding me tight.

"Hey kid." He said laughing into my hair. I pulled back from him and gave him a big smile.

I looked down to my sister and kneeled down. "Hey princess." I said giving her a hug in her wheel chair. Her hair was the same color as mine, almost growing back to it's length. It tickled her shoulders in full curls.

Her cheeks full and pink, her eyes bright as she looked at me.

"Why are you in a wheelchair?" I asked concerned.

"She just had to get some treatment on Monday Alls. It's just precautionary." Xander said shifting the picnic basket on his arm.

I pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "Your okay? You sure?" I said to her, looking in her eyes.

She smiled at me, holding my hand. "I'm fine Ally. I promise." She whispered.

I smiled blinking the sting away in my eyes. "Well come on, I want you to meet some people." I said rounding her decorated wheel chair and grabbing the handles.

I pushed her forward, talking to her as we rolled toward the picnic blanket. We all ignored the stares and spare glances cast in our direction, we were used to it by now.

We reached the checkered picnic blanket, my friends and their families setting up next to us.

I geastured for them to come over. They all walked over to me, standing beside me.

"Layla, Xander, I'd like you to meet my friends. Trish, Lily, Cassidy, Kira, Narnie, Dez, and-" I paused looking around the group.

"Where's blondie?" I asked crossing my arms.

They all looked around but saw no sign of him. I looked at his siblings. "Drew, have you seen Austin?" I said.

She looked up from the picnic set up she was putting out. "He was here a minute ago." She said looking behind her, her face dropping.

"He's meeting his girlfriend's parents." She said grumpily, folding her arms.

I looked over to her line of sight and frowned. Austin's arm was around Brooke's waist, and he was talking to her dad animatedly. I clucked my tongue.

Like he could hear the click of it, he turned his head, his eyes meeting my frustrated one's.

He surveyed the scene, my sister and my brother, realization dawning on his face.

He slipped his arm away from Brooke and shook her dad's hand, pulling away from the well dressed family.

He jogged the short distance over to us, coming up to stand in front of me.

"Hey." He said catching a small breath. I looked sideways at him crossing my arms.

"Hi." I said with acid on the edge of my voice.

He gave me a look, before looking at my brother and leaning froward to shake his hand. "Austin Moon." He said clasping his hand.

"Xander Dawson." My brother said, looking him up and down.

Austin looked down at Layla and smiled. "And you must be Layla." He said squating down to her eye level.

"Your Austin?" She said bringing her legs up and folding them in her wheel chair.

"In the flesh." He said with a real smile still on his face.

"Ally, you never said he was cute." Layla said, playing with a charm on her charm bracelet that was identical to mine.

I uncrossed my arms and stuttered. "It...um...never really came up, Layla." I said smiling sickly sweet at her.

She tilted her head confused. "Yes it did. I asked you if he was cute and you said that—"

"OK, Layla! You guys hungry, 'cause I know I'm hungry." I said laughing to cut her off and pushing her wheel chair towards the picnic blanket.

Everybody laughed behind me. Austin looked as if he was about to fall over from his laughter.

I spun around. "If you all keep laughing, none of you get any of my cookies." I said, causing the laughing to immedeatly die out.

Alex looked around. Austin looked at his brother. "Her cookies are heavenly, brother. I promise you." He said, clutching a hand to his chest.

Alex looked at him and rolled his eyes. "I'll take your dramatic word for it."

"Oh. My. God." Alex said, his mouth full of gooey chocolate.

"I'd sell my soul for these cookies." Drew said, my cookies bluring her speech.

"Thank you." I said putting the basket of cookies down on the blanket.

"How," Austin said with his mouth full, "do you make them so moist and chocolatey?" He said finally swallowing his mouth full.

"Family secret." I said biting into a white chocolate strawberry.

"Your sending me some of these for Christmas." Drew said, biting into another cookie.

"You guy's haven't seen her make brownie or fruit pizza." Layla said sitting on the blanket next to me. "I swear the kid's at school look forward to my birthday." She said pushing hair out of her face.

Dez's eyes widened. "Fruit pizza?"

"Brownie pizza?" Austin said, the same wonder in his voice.

"My exact reaction when I found out she could cook." Xander said swiping crumbs off his hands.

"That must have been a glorious day." Narnie said, licking her fingers.

Eveyone laughed. A crackle went through the courtyard, signaling the sound of the speakers.

"All students report to places for the presentation of the arts. All students report to places for presentation of the arts." The voice said, cueing all of us to get up.

Austin pulled me up by my hand before I turned around and pulled my sister up.

"I'll see you in a bit ok?" I said sitting her in the wheelchair.

She nodded before I turned walking with Austin toward the music building.

"I love your family." Austin said beside me, looking at my face.

I laughed. "Yeah, they're hard not to love. But I knew you'd like them." I said looking at him.

"I especially like," He said, "What your sister said about me." He said looking straight ahead.

I scoffed. "It wasn't all that flattering." I said folding my arms behind me.

"Well then why don't you tell me? I thought you lived to dent my ego." He said walking backwards in front of me.

"Because I said all that stuff before I really knew you." I said seriously.

He stopped and looked at me. He looked up, squinting into the sun.

"I guess I was kind of an asshole back then wasn't I?" He said looking back down to me.

"Oh please, your still an asshole now." I said, then tilted my head. "An asshole with cookie on his face, come here."

He walked forward. I held his chin and wiped the crumbs off the corner of his mouth.

I pulled my hand away, noticing our close proximity.

He blinked, his mouth opening with no sound coming out.

"Sorry." I whispered.

He shook his head, frozen in his place.

I walked around him, only a few feet away from the back door to the music building. I reached it quickly my hand reaching for the knob.

Someone grabbed me by the waist and turned me around.

I leaned up against the wall, my best friend standing in front of me.

"Austin?" I said quietly looking at him.

He gently pulled my hand and laced his fingers with mine.

I shifted my gaze down to his full lips, and let them slide over his blemish free skin, landing back on his eyes.

"Wow." I breathed. "You really are cute." I said, not even getting to finish my sentence before his lips crashed into mine.

His lips tasted like bittersweet chocolate, the taste of the cookies still on his lips.

His hands wrapped in my hair, twirling the locks around on his fingers. My hands pulled him closer, my fingertips playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

My body wanted him closer, as close as possible. That's why it didn't understand when my mind made me pull away from him, pushing him away.

He looked at me, his eyes a darker brown than usual. "Ally, I'm so sorry." He said running his hands through his hair.

I shut my eyes and took a deep breathe. "It wasn't your fault." I said quietly.

His head shot up and stared. "What do you mean? I kissed you." He said still breathless.

I opened my eyes and looked at his forehead, since I couldn't find the strength to look in his eyes.

"I should have stopped you. I, I won't be that girl Austin." I said to his forehead.

"What girl?" He said stepping forward.

"I might be a lot of other things Austin Moon," I said, making him cringe. I only called him that when it was important.

"But I refuse to be the girl who steals someone's boyfriend. No matter how much I hate Brooke's guts, no one deserves that." I said my hand going to the knob on the door.

"I'm sorry Austin." I said before throwing open the door and leaving him behind.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. The performance for the music program, and showing my siblings around campus.

When I said goodbye to them, I had to physically hold myself back not to go with them and take care of them both.

One day wasn't enough to tell someone how much you love them.

I hardly ate any of my dinner, and when we went to bed and I got under the covers. I couldn't stop thinking about blonde hair and brown eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you enjoyed that! Um, the kiss was horrible, I know. You were probably hoping for a better first kiss then that. But it's been like 10 chaps and we still didn't have auslly, so I didn't want to kill you guys internally.<strong>

**Oh! And we got to 50 REVIEWS! I SERIOUSLY LOVE YOU GUYS! You guys are the best readers a girl could ask for. So keep the reviews coming! They make my life to be honest.**

**So bye, bye for now and I'll see you later!**

**Stay lovely;)**


	14. Just Like Me

**How are you guys so amazing? You guys literally got twelve reviews without me even asking in like two nights after I posted. By the way, I am so sorry. I should have updated. Writer's block hates me and is an ongoing disease. But this chapter is short but I think you're gonna like it ;). So... Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The wind raced through my hair as I turned another corner of the huge parking lot.<p>

It has been exactly two weeks, five days, six hours and twelve minutes since I last saw my best friend.

Who on earth would keep track of that?

I had made it a habit to steer away from anything blonde. And if it turned out to be Lily or Cassidy, then I had to smile and apoligize several times.

Even in music class, where we had to sit at the same table for two hours. I kept my eyes on the whiteboard or my notebook, avoiding the sneak glances he sent me.

I was driving myself crazy.

Whenever I needed to talk to someone, I'd go to Austin. But, in this case I couldn't.

The girls understood my reasoning, all of them have knowing Austin prior except for Trish. But, I couldn't burden them with everything. They had lives and dates too.

So usually it led to this. Me and my bike, whipping around the mostly empty parking lot whenever the chance came. The lot was as big as a football field, which gave me plenty of room.

I eased up, slowing the bike down a bit so that the engine was a low hum as I glided along the asphalt.

I kissed my best friend. I'm an idiot.

And he had a girlfriend! Which made it even worse. Even if said girlfriend was a bitch.

So why did I think about the kiss every minute? How his lips on mine had felt like the best feeling in the world. His fingers running through my hair.

I shook my head, refocusing on the turn that was coming up.

"Can you pop a wheely on that thing?" I heard a familiar voice call.

I slowed on the turn and stopped, the big tree was now occupied by someone leaning on its trunk.

I stared at the blonde, he nonchalantly leaned against the tree with his hands tucked in his pockets.

I clicked the buckle of the helmet under my chin, sliding it off.

I ran my hand through my hair nervously. I didn't answer his question, I just played nervously with a thread from my shirt.

"Oh, wait that's right. My best friend is avoiding me. How could I forget." He said pushing off the tree.

I swung my leg off the motor bike, standing up. I lifted the seat of it, and threw the helmet in.

"I'm not avoiding you." I lied quietly.

He scoffed. "Liar. Everytime I tried to talk to you for the last two weeks, you've pointedly ran off in the other direction. And when I say ran, I mean sprinted." He said taking a step closer.

I stayed silent. I looked down, clicking my shoes.

I heard him take a step closer, almost directly on the other side of my bike.

"Ally, I need to talk to you." He said.

I looked up. "Is it dinner with Brooke's parents? You know that's usually the next step after meeting them." I said rolling my bike so I could park it.

"And, my roomate is on a fashion scholarship. I could—"

"Ally." He said haltingly. I stopped.

"I broke up with Brooke." He said. I shut my eyes kicking the kick stand down unconciously.

"Austin, why did you do that?" I said turning towards him.

"You know why." He said desperately.

I put my hand to my forehead and pressed my lips together. "It was just a kiss." I said.

"No, it wasn't Ally, and you know it." He said walking towards me so he was on the other side of the propped up bike.

I looked at him. "It was just a kiss, Austin! It has to be!" I blurted hysterrically.

"Why does it have to be just a kiss?"

"Because!" I said loudly. "Because I promised myself I wouldn't fall for someone like you." I said my voice starting to waver as I walked away.

"What do you mean?" He said.

I turned around and looked at him. "Someone exactly like me." I said my voice definetly wavering with tears.

"Why?" He said softly.

"I break hearts Austin. It's what I do." I said throwing my arms out and then dropping them back down.

"And I can't afford to have my heart broken again." I said shaking my head.

"And, I don't want to hurt you either. I can't and I won't." I said to him, tears leaking from my eyes.

"I break everything I touch." I said shrugging.

There was silence ringing through the air. We stared at each other for the longest time before he spoke.

"But thats the best part about you." He breathed starting to walk towards me.

My head shot up. "What?"

He stopped in front of me. "The recklessness, the danger. You wouldn't be you without it." He said smiling.

"But I know, that next to that your caring and compassionate. You would do anything for the people you care about. All of that mixed together is you." He said. He put his hand up to my face, caressing my cheek.

He leaned his forehead against mine, our noses almost touching. "Your amazing Ally Dawson. And I wouldn't change a thing about you." He whispered.

"Why do you always have to make everything sound like a romance novel?" I said before I leaned up and kissed him.

It was soft unlike the first kiss. Our arms wrapped around each other, each of us protecting the other.

He pulled away slightly. "So what does this mean?" He said slightly out of breath.

"That the two top music prodigy's are finally a couple?" I said making him smile.

"The two music prodigy's. It has a nice ring to it." He said before bending his head back down to kiss me again.

* * *

><p><strong>Well... That's it. Haha just kidding. There is still a LOT more stuff to get down too. And stick around for it ;p. See you later!<strong>


	15. Lullaby

**Hello readers! I am so sorry I haven't updated. first I had trouble writing it then I got stuck in the middle and then when I finally finished it, I wasn't happy. But my go to person and beat friend who always helps me with this stuff (Laurarauraross) told me she loved it. And she's a really good writer so I trust her opinion. So enough of my blabbing lets get on with the story!**

**P.S: Please read down below! its a special contest...**

* * *

><p>Narnie and I were walking across campus together when I noticed the death glares coming from the student body.<p>

Everytime I turned my head there was a set of piercing eyes staring at me. It was unnerving to say the least.

"Narnie, why is everyone staring at us?" I questioned still looking around.

Narnie looked up from biting her nails. "Not us Ally. Just you." She said looking at me.

I must have looked confused because she rolled her eyes. "Ally, you are now dating the school's 'it' boy. Meaning that Austin is no longer dating the 'it' girl. Which is Brooke. And knowing her she is probably telling everyone you stole her boyfriend."

I raised my eyebrow. "You have got to be kidding me. I mean I know I shouldn't be suprised. Brooke could out tell the Grimm brothers." I said, using my free hand to put a piece of hair behind my ear.

Narnie laughed. "True. But the gossip system at this school is built so that every report comes back to her. She does not like not having a reason for something. So she blamed you."

I opened my mouth to say something, but I was bumped into from the side, the books in my hand fell to the ground in the dirt.

I groaned and crouched down, not letting my black leggings or my skirt touch the ground.

"Oh look, its the boyfriend stealing whore, finally back where she belongs. In the dirt."

I heard the voice from above me as I stuffed the last book in my bag.

It was one of the voices that was officially filed under 'EVIL'.

I got up and flipped my hair back and looked at her. She had her clones standing behind her, looking as menacing as a pack of prairie dogs with their bubblegum lip gloss.

"Wow, name calling. Has your mind run out of torturous ideas?" I said crossing my arms.

She scoffed. "Oh, stop trying to act tough and smart. Austin just feels sorry for you, probably the only reason he talked to you in the first place." She said smirking.

The barbies behind her gave off a laugh that was faker then their nose jobs.

"Ok, Brooke, I hate to break it to you, but I already am smarter than you." I said, hearing Narnie snicker behind me.

Her eyes widened. She opened her mouth but I held up my hand.

"Don't bother. I wouldn't want you wasting any more brain cells. Nice talking to you." I said turning a way and walking a few paces before she stopped me.

"I really hope your bitchiness doesn't rub off on your sister." She said in a low voice that was meant to hurt me.

"I mean, she doesn't need anymore complications considering what she's going through." She said in a baby voice, feigning that she cared.

But she had crossed a line.

I spun around and walked up to her, backing her up against the art building.

I grabbed the tie around her throat and pulled her forward, making sure she was looking at me.

"If you ever, _ever_, talk about my sister, or anyone in my family again, I will rip those extensions right out of your head."

The look on her face was a look of triumph that she had gotten a rise out of me, but I saw that in her eyes she was scared.

Or maybe just scared for her hair extensions.

I let her go and turned away, pushing through the crowd that had gathered. I found Narnie and pulled her arm towards our dorm.

"Ally you were bad ass back there." Narnie said when we reached the dorm. I blinked my eyes, feeling them sting a little. My heart sped up, my brain registering what was happening.

I pulled myself up the stairs, not trusting myself to be in a confined elevator at the moment.

"Thanks." I replied. I bounded up the stairs breathing heavily.

"Damn that girl makes me want to punch something." I said balling my fists. I bit my lip hard, and tasted the bitterness of blood on my tongue.

When we got to our doors I fumbled with my key, my hands shaking.

"Ally? Are you okay?" I heard Narnie say. I stuck the key in the door finally, and stumbled in.

"Call Austin." I said, my voice wavering. Narnie looked at Trish and Cassidy who happened to be in the room.

"Ally?" Trish said getting up. She grabbed my arm.

"What's wrong?" She said. I shook my head my hands shaking more.

"Bed." I said clenching my teeth.

"He's on his way." Narnie said putting her phone in her pocket.

"Should I call Lacie? She looks really pale." Cassidy said.

I frantically shook my head as Trish sat me on the bed.

"You don't need to call the DA Cass, I'm fine." I said wiping my sweaty palms on my skirt.

"Ally your having a panic attack." Trish said, brushing my hair from my face.

Their was a noise by the door and I looked up, seeing Austin run to the space next to Trish.

"Ally what's wrong?" He said panting heavily.

I smiled a little, my vision wavering a bit.

"What did you do, run across the campus?" I said trying to slow down the racing in my chest, but it wasn't working.

"Yes." He replied nodding.

I tried to laugh but instead my lungs decided they needed the air instead.

"She's having a panic attack. But I don't know what its about. She hasn't said anything." Trish said, pressing a cold towel to my head.

Austin looked worried. No matter what things my brain was panicking about, I couldn't help seeing Austin so upset.

I tried to tell him what was wrong.

I hit Narnie on the arm several times before I got her attention.

"Tell, about, Brooke, an, and Layla." I said stuttering through all my words.

She understood me and started recounting what happened to everybody who was in the room.

There were various emotions.

Trish looked absolutely furious. Like she could punch something—and she wanted that something to be Brooke.

Cassidy's eyes were wide and blinking. In a way like she couldn't believe Brooke would say that.

Austin was a mix of both.

But then a light shined in his eyes. One that was only there when he got ideas.

Ideas like throwing food at all the teachers in the cafeteria.

He grabbed my iPad and touched all kinds of buttons.

Everything sounded eery and far away so I couldn't understand what he was doing until he turned the device to me.

My sister was on the screen.

"Ally?" She said crossed legged on her bed looking at me.

"Layla." I said wiping my face.

"What's wrong Ally? You never call me in the middle of the day." She said before tilting her head.

"And usually its you I see first, not Austin."

I laughed. "Yeah, I know."

"Austin told me you were having a panic attack. You haven't had one if those in a while Alls." She said, her voice growing serious.

I shook my head. "I'm not having a panic attack. See, I'm fine." I said trying to stand up. But I ended up falling into Austin's chest instead.

"Ally. Whatever it is. Its ok. I'm okay." She said softly. "You just need to calm down."

My heart started to slow a bit and the room stopped spinning as much.

Austin sat me back on the bed. I blinked my eyes at my sister who looked at me desperately. She was worried, I wasn't supposed to be worrying her.

Her eyes brightened a little. "Ally, you remember that lullaby that Mom used to sing when we were little? The one from that old movie?" She said pulling her hair off her neck and bringing it to her shoulder.

I blinked. I didn't have time to remember before my little sister started singing it to me.

"A gentle breeze, from Hushabye Mountain. Softly blows over Lullaby bay." She sang in a soft voice.

"It fills the sails, of boats who are waiting. Waiting, to sail your worries away." I sang softly. My heartbeat started to slow down to a regular pace and my hands stopped shaking.

"It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain. And your boat waits down by the key. The winds of night, so softly are sighing. Soon they will fly, your troubles to sea." She kept on singing, and as she did, I swear I heard my Mom too.

I joined her for the last verse, just like we always did. "So close your eyes, on Hushabye Mountain. Wave goodbye, to cares of the day. And watch your boat, from Hushabye Mountain. Sail far away, from Lullaby Bay."

I looked over at the music box on Layla's dresser, the one that played the lullaby. I smiled at her and let her know that I was okay.

I looked up and saw Narnie, Trish, Cassidy, and Austin leaning against the wall watching me. I smiled reasuringly before looking back down at my sister.

"You are the best little sister in the world." I said making her smile.

"And your the best big sister in the world." She said wrapping a blanket around her shoulders.

"Lay, could you not tell Xander about this?" I asked pleadingly.

She made her eyes confused. "Not tell Xander what? I don't even know what you're talking about Ally." She said blinking a few times.

I laughed and waved to the camera. "I love you." I said.

"Love you too." She said also waving, before she disconnected the call.

I leaned back against my pillows and looked at my friends.

"I need food." I stated, making them all burst into laughter.

* * *

><p>I felt someone nudging me, making me open my eyes.<p>

I must have dozed off a little while after Cassidy went to go get the food, because I don't remember eating.

My stomach answered my question when I felt it rumble at the smell of pasta.

"Hey sleepy head." I heard someone whisper. I looked over and saw Austin sitting on the edge of my bed, the lamp light giving him a warm glow.

I smiled as I stretched. "Hey."

He gestured for me to scoot over, so I did sitting up in the process.

"I warmed your food for you." He said putting a black container with a clear top on my lap. I opened it and saw the alfredo pasta that I smelled earlier.

I picked up the plastic fork he put on my lap and scooped some up and put it in my mouth.

"You ok?" I heard him say. I swallowed and licked my lips.

"Ya, I'm fine. Just a little worn out." I said playing with my charm bracelet.

Austin's eyes shifted down toward it. "Why do you and your sister have that?" He questioned, picking up my wrist and looking at it.

"Oh, its a present we got from our parents before they died. They'd give us a charm on our birthday every year." I said playing with the pasta.

"After they died, my brother kept giving us charms every year, just to keep it going." I stuck another mouthful of pasta in my mouth, to keep myself distracted.

Austin looked at me and cocked his head. "What wonderful mysteries are you hiding in that head of yours?" He whispered tapping my temple.

I swatted his hand away. "Tons of them." I whispered back.

He grinned. "Hey, why are we whispering?" I questioned. He pointed to the other side of the room.

My friends, and I mean all of them, were sleeping all over the room. Some of them were on the floor, and about two of them were in Trish's bed.

I rolled my eyes. "They sleep like logs, we don't need to whisper." I said.

"Then why are you still whispering?" He said cocking his eyebrow.

I smiled at him and leaned forward so our forheads touched. "Because I like the sound of your whisper." I said touching our noses together.

He bit his lip before he closed the gap and leaned forward and kissed me.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it! So the lullaby and the charm bracelet were very important. And you kind of got to see how close Layla and Ally really are. <strong>

**So the next few chapters are going to be kind of holiday related. Like Halloween and Thanksgiving. But I'm going to get a chapter or two in before that stuff. Ok, CONTEST TIME.**

**So, I came up with this idea. You guys are really great at leaving me feedback. So I thought, why not see y'all's ideas for the story. You guys can come up with an idea that you want to happen in the story, and I will write a whole chapter based around it, or just a scene if that's what the idea entitles.**

**This is your chance to decide what you want to see happen in the story! It'll be going on for three weeks. The deadline is 8.24.14 midnight central time. Send it to me through PM. And make sure the idea makes sense with the story. I'll pick the best one and put up a message on my twitter, lynchxdipippa, so guests can enter too. May the odds be ever in your favor! So until next time,**

**Stay lovely ;)**


	16. Ghost of the Past

**Hi guys. I know there is absolutely no excuse for how long I was away, but I'm in a play and we literally have practice everyday. I love it, but it sucks up most of my time. But, I have a new chapter and that's what counts right? Now this chapter is Halloween themed, it was supposed to go up on Halloween, but me and my proofreader were pretty busy so I'm sorry for the delay. But anyways, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Boo."<p>

I jumped, half the bag of goldfish in my hand spilling to the ground. I spun around on the couch to find my boyfriend leaning behind me, smiling like he just one a Nobel Peace Prize. I glared at him.

"Why?" I said, putting my hand on my chest. He just laughed even more.

"You almost gave me a freaking heart attack blondie." I said, watching him round the corner of the couch to sit next to me.

"Well then my mission was accomplished wasn't it? I was just trying to get you in the spirit for tomorrow."

Halloween. On the calendar, Halloween was the day where everyone can gourge on candy and not get judged. Where running through the forest in high heels from a chain saw murder, was considered sane because you couldn't think straight. Where you can dress up as a cake and its normal.

"Have you seen my dorm? Its decked out in Halloween crap." I said, popping a stray goldfish into my mouth.

"Its Trish and I's favorite holiday, besides Christmas." I said smiling.

He laughed. "So what's your costume?"

I smirked. "Secret."

I got up to get a drink. I went to the vending machine behind the counter and pressed the button for a Coke Zero. The school had machines that we didn't have to put money in, probably because everything was paid in our tuition.

I turned to my side to see him standing in front of me, watching me.

"What do you mean it's a secret?" He said crossing his arms.

I twisted the cap off the bottle and tipped it back, taking a long drink.

"It means exactly what I meant it to mean. You won't find out till tomorrow night." I said once I brought the bottle down from my lips.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "How am I supposed to match your costume if I don't know what it is?" He said, leaning against the other vending machine.

I rolled my eyes. "You don't already have your costume? Halloween is tomorrow." I said turning around and walking back to the couch in the middle of the lounge room. The papers sitting on the table had been abandoned since Austin was taking all of my attention.

"And we don't have to have a couple costume Austin."

"Yes we do. Its our first Halloween as a couple and we need to make an apperance." He said, lifting me so that he sat in my place and I was on his lap.

"Its our first Halloween together _period_. If you don't remember I didn't know who you were at the beginning of the year."

He rolled his eyes. "Which I still don't understand, because I'm awesome. Did you avoid every music magazine that was ever printed?"

I bit my lip. "Mostly, because I knew I was in them. But, my brother still insists on hanging every cover I'm on in the house." I said thinking of all the walls in my house lined with magazine covers of my face.

Austin's eyes lit up when I mentioned my house. "Speaking of home, I have to ask you something." He said, intertwining his fingers with mine.

I furrowed my brow. "Shoot."

"Thanksgiving and Christmas break are coming up, and I want you, and the rest of the girls, to come home with me for one of them." He said playing with my fingers the whole time he was talking.

I blinked a few times, trying to process what he had just told me. Going home with him meant meeting his family. Even though I had already met his siblings, meeting his parents was a totally different story. Seeing his house, going to his hometown, that was a lot to take in and a very loaded experience.

"Go home with you? Me?"

"And everyone else, but yes, you."

I looked down at him, opening and closing my mouth. "Don't you think that's um, a big step? We've only been dating for two months."

He shrugged. "By November it will be three and by December it will be four." He said, looking at me.

"Good point."

I bit my lip, thinking.

_I'll tell him I'll think about it_, I told myself. _Because I do, I'll decide if I'm ready after I think about it._

"Ally?" He said, pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked into his hazel eyes, and some part of me knew I couldn't say no to them even if I tried. But, the more reasonable part had free rein at the moment.

I opened my mouth to speak, when I was interuppted.

"Ally!" I heard, while my mouth was still open. I shifted on Austin's lap and looked to see Trish rushing through the entrance.

"Trish? What is it?" I said watching her come to a halt to catch her breath in front of us.

"Final measurements for your costume." She said, grabbing my hand and pulling me up. I spun around, giving the blonde a quick peck before Trish started pulling me.

"I'll give you my answer as soon as I think about it!" I called as she ran me across the lounge.

"OK!" He called back. And my last glimpse of the lounge was him waving and laughing at me with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>I was buttoning the wrist of my glove, making sure not to touch the strategically placed decayed marks when I heard a knock on the door.<p>

I walked away from the bathroom door as I heard Trish call from hers to get the door.

I opened the door to see red head Dez.

"Nice costume Dawson." He said looking at me. I bowed, tipping my frayed and frazzled top hat to him.

"Thank you, yours too." I said, straightening up.

He was in the best E.T. costume I've ever seen. He was wearing a red hoodie with blue jeans, with handle bars and a big bicycle basket in front of him. In the basket, was an E.T. that was realisticly sized, sitting under a cloth, and you could see the light from his finger at the bottom.

"Where's Austin?" I said peeking out the door. Dez laughed.

"He stopped to fix his hair in the mirror next to the door."

"You make me sound so vain Elliot." Austin said, coming into the doorway.

I raised my eyebrows. "Nice death costume."

He smiled. He had white and black paint on his face, making him look like a Día de Muertos skull. He had a black top hat on with a unlit cigar in his mouth. He had a crisp white shirt on with a black sports coat and black dress pants. And to tie it all off, a red and black cowboy tie.

He looked at me and his black eyes widened. "Woah."

I laughed at him. "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." I said. He shut his mouth but still looked me up and down. It took him a minute to recover.

"You look amazing, Ally."

I looked down at my costume. I was a dead Mad Hatter. I came up with the idea and Trish made the costume.

I was wearing purple Mary-Jane pumps with a chunky heel and black fish-net stockings. I had on a purple cloth knee-length skirt that had tule flaring out the bottom, being puffed out by a bunch of underskirts. I had on a white blouse with a purple tail coat over. I had a gold watch hanging on a chain that bounced on my skirt when I walked and a frayed Mad Hatter top hat with a 5 1/2 inch mesurement. I had purple gloves with some of the tips missing and hanging off, and to tie it all off, I had a skull mask that covered my eyes and forehead and my right cheek. It was painted traditionally, almost like Austin's face but, with flowers on it.

"Thank you. Come in, I made Halloween Crunch." I said, turning around and walking towards the kitchen in our huge dorm room.

"Woah, you guys go all out with Halloween don't you?" Dez said, looking around at our spiderweb and bat dorm room. It had random Halloween lights in the corner's too, one coming from a witch cauldron.

I laughed. "Yeah, we found out we always do it at home, so we did it here." I said. Austin spun around.

"Wait you said you made Halloween Crunch?" He asked, earning a smile from me.

I was mixing it around in a bowl, when they walked into the kitchen.

"Its M&M's, Reese's, Snicker's mini's, Twix, Milky Way, Penuts, Almonds, Toffee, and Nuget." I said in a quick concession. They just blinked at me.

"And its all stuck together with caramel." I said, knocking the excess off the spoon on the side of the bowl.

"Is it...good?" Dez asked, looking at the bowl skeptically.

"It's delicious." I heard Trish say from behind me.

I turned around and smiled. Austin laughed, and Dez was speechless.

Trish was dressed up as an ice cream cone.

She was wearing stockings that made her legs look like waffle cones, with soft blue shoes like mine. She had a skirt similar to mine also, only it was chocolate colored. Her top was connected to her skirt and the bottom half was pink and the top half was a vanilla white, and they both looked like they were dripping. She had on a white jacket covered in colorful sprinkles, and her headband had a bright red cherry on top.

Her curls were cascading around her shoulders, a dark contrast against her bright jacket. She had bright bubblegum pink lips and big, dark eyelashes, that made her eyes pop.

Dez blinked again and finally seemed to get his voice back.

"Trish, you look—"

"Delicious? Aw, thanks Elliot." She said walking past him and patting his shoulder. He looked after her for a minute before Austin clapped him on the shoulder, bringing him slightly out of his daze.

"You ok there buddy?" The blonde said, looking at his red headed friend who was still looking at Trish fixing her hair in the microwave window.

"Yeah," he said looking at his blonde friend. "I just er, need some, um—"

"Ice cream? Good cause' that's what this goes over, quick I don't want it to harden to much." I said, handing them an ice cream scoop and some bowls while Trish got the vanilla ice cream out the freezer.

I scooped a spoon of the crunch on to each of their bowls, letting them taste it before I gave them more. They were both satisfied enough to grab the spoon from me afterwards.

"Did you make anything else?" Austin said, licking his spoon clean.

I tilted my head. "There are batty fudge brownies cooling on the stove and some Reese's penut butter cup cookies." I said, pointing my thumb behind me.

They stopped licking their bowls, set them on the counter and started devouring the sweets.

"Hey, save some for the rest of the girls!" I said, smiling at them stuffing their faces.

"And don't ruin your costumes." I said hearing a knock on the door and going to answer it.

Austin popped a stray Reese's cup mini in his mouth, wiping his hands together.

"Your right, Cassidy would wring me if I messed up my make-up."

"Your right, I would wring you." Cassidy said, walking in with Lily, Kira, and Narnie behind her.

"Creative costumes." Austin said looking at all of them.

Cass was Marilyn Monroe, Lily was an evil doll complete with contacts that made her eyes look like evil doll eyes and make-up that made it look like porcelin was missing from her face and her hair in gold ringlets with a big pink bow. Kira was the Cat in the Hat, with a black tutu, and Narnie was a puppet. Her hair extended with dark extensions and puppet make-up with red and white swirls on her cheeks, and a red bow tie and black suit and slacks.

Kira smiled. "Thanks, you too. Now come on, we're going to be late."

We all walked out the door, piling into the elevator to go down to the school's halloween party.

"Cass, how did you find time to do everyone's make-up?" I asked curiously, as the elevator let us out on the first floor. We walked out the building, heading over to the North Hall, where all the events were held.

"I'm magical. I thought you knew that?" She said, making everyone laugh.

We reached the hall, which looked like it was moving from all the music inside of it. There were people sitting outside, no doubt doing something that they couldn't do in front of teachers.

We walked past them and into the building, walking to the sign in table.

"Good costumes, guys. You should enter the contest. Winner gets free movies at the plaza for three months." Said the teacher maning the desk. She was in one of our school uniforms. The girl next to her was dressed like Minnie Mouse, tapping away on her phone.

"Yeah, sure." Trish said. She signed all of us on the roster.

"This way if any of us wins, we all get to go for free." She said smiling.

"Have a spooktacular time." Said the girl, still distracted by her phone. The teacher shook her head as we all walked in, going to an empty table.

"Come on, let's dance." Austin said pulling me onto the crowded floor. I think I saw Narnie, Lily, Cassidy, and Kira walk to the other side of the dance floor, and I saw Dez talking to Trish, making her laugh.

"I think our best friends are getting along well don't you think?" I said over the music to the blonde dancing in front of me. Austin smiled.

"Its about time. Their wardrobes have been calling for each other all year." He said, spinning me around and making me chuckle.

* * *

><p>"I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be back in a minute." I told Austin, who was talking to Dez. He nodded, so I walked off.<p>

All the lights in the hallways were dark, so I felt along the walls for a door. I heard giggling on the walls, and some movement, but I completely ignored it.

My hand landed on a door knob, so I turned and stumbled in, the door shutting behind me. It was dark in here too.

I felt around for a light switch, but my head hit a string. I reached up and pulled.

I was in a janitor's closet.

I rolled my eyes and turned around to open the door, but it didn't budge. I tried again, but I knew what was wrong. It was locked.

"You have got to be kidding me." I said, pounding on the door.

"Help! I'm locked in!" I called, but no one answered. I searched the pockets on my costume, but my phone wasn't there.

"Of course, I left it in the room." I muttered. I pounded on the door again.

"Hello? Is someone there? Hello?" I called again. Still no answer.

Dammit. Get locked in a janitor's closet on Halloween is definetly off my bucket list.

I sat down on a broken shelf against the wall.

Some random couple would come and open the closet eventually. And if not, a janitor would come.

Only I could get myself locked in a janitor's closet.

"Ally?" I heard from outside the door.

"Austin! In here!" I called. He opened the door and stumbled in, holding his hat. He let go of the door.

"No don't—" I said as the door closed. "Let it shut." I said dejectedly, sitting back down on my shelf.

He looked up. "Sorry. I'll just call Dez." He said, digging through his pockets.

"On the phone I left on the counter." He said, taking off his hat and running a hand through his hair. He sat down on a boken back stool, and leaned against the wall across from me.

"Were you looking for me?" I said shucking off my heels and my hat, shaking out my curls.

He nodded. "When you were gone for like ten minutes I got worried. Even you don't take that long to go to the bathroom." He said. I stuck my tounge out at him.

"Ha ha, very funny. Now how are we going to get out of here?"

He shrugged. "We wait." He said. I sighed, taking my mask off as well.

We sat there in silence, the minutes ticking by. It wasn't uncomfortable. Nothing was ever really uncomfortable with us.

_Unless you go home with him. Things will be uncomfortable then_, I thought.

Shut up, you don't know what your talking about, I thought back to myself.

_Yes I do, more than you do anyway. You've only been dating for two months. Don't you think meeting his family is something more than your willing to give? You'll have to let him in, let him see past everything you're trying to hide._

You're delirious, I thought back, I knew the reasonable half of me was laughing.

_Your the one that's thinking to herself._

"Ally?" Austin said, making me start. I looked up.

Austin was staring at me. "Did you hear anything I said?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. I smiled sheepishly, making him laugh.

"I asked if you wanted to play 20 questions. I'm bored." He said. I laughed, shifting my hair over my right shoulder.

"We already know everything about each other. What would we ask?"

He shrugged, making me roll my eyes. "Fine. Um, what's your favorite animal?" I asked, making him chuckle and shake his head.

"That's the best you could come up with?" He asked. It was my turn to shrug.

"Hm, dolphins, I guess."  
>"Why?"<p>

He ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know. I guess its because they have free rein. They're free themselves really. They can be above or below the water and their still beautiful, no matter where they go." He said.

"Your turn." I said, crossing my legs under me.

"Same question."

"Elephants." I said smiling. He laughed.

"Why elephants?"

"Because they're looked at in a place of power, they're feared. When really, they're kind and sweet. They're misunderstood. They get judged before anybody really tries to understand them." I said looking down.

"Ok, what's you favorite childhood tv show?" I asked, making him laugh.

"Uh, _All That_. Its predictable, but I loved it. They were funny without even trying and I wanted to be one of those people, no matter how many times they had to get splattered with food or some suspicious liquid." I laughed and so did he. When our laughter died down he looked at me, ready to ask his question.

"When we first became friends, that day I found you walking out of our building. What did you mean that you weren't a good girl anymore?" He said.

I blinked. "That's one loaded question."

He didn't say anything. I sighed.

"I used to date a guy, he was really sweet and charming. Not to mention he was really cute. He came from a really good family. His mother was sweet, and his dad was the nicest man I've ever met, and he had a great sense of humor.

He was my first real 'boyfriend'. He was also my first kiss." I said, looking down at my thumbs.

"We dated through junior high. Everyone knew we were together. We were that couple you thought would never break up, the one that never had any problems. Everything was practically perfect. No screw ups, nothing that he ever did was wrong. Same with me. But, then we got to high school and things started to, change.

Freshmen year I noticed he was off, he wasn't himself. I thought it was just the pressure of high school. He wasn't a different person though, not yet. I just knew that something was up. Then sophmore year is when he really changed. He didn't hang out with the same people and he didn't bring me to the same places.

Then, one time I went to his house to see him. His parents weren't home. He was in his living room with a bunch of other guys from school. The people that you don't mess around with. There was smoke everywhere and bottles all over the floor. I knew that I had to leave when he first looked at me, and his eyes were completely glazed over.

He got up and came over to me and wrapped me in his arms, so I couldn't move. He was talking loudly to his friends. Then he kissed me. I could taste the alchohol on his breath and smell the smoke on him, so I pulled away.

I bumped into someone, and they grabbed me and pushed me into a corner. And, and they uh," I stopped. There were tears in my eyes now.

_Stop_, I thought. _You've told him to much without stopping, you swore you wouldn't tell anyone._

"Ally, you don't have to—"

I shook my head. "They all took turns. Violating me. It was on repeat. They didn't stop, and he just stood there and watched them. He didn't even try to stop them." I said, my voice breaking. I shut my eyes.

I could feel the darkness washing over me again, I could hear those boys laughing again. My hands were shaking I was clenching them so hard.

"I told Xander, and the only reason he didn't kill them was because he knew they'd go to jail once we told the police. The sad thing about it is, this boy's parents, knew he was doing bad stuff, they just didn't know it had gotten that far.

All the other boys got sent to jail for sexual battery, but he got off. Since he didn't have any full action in the crime, he was just a bystander."

"That's bullshit." Austin growled. I gave a short noncommital laugh.

"That's exactly what my brother said. Yelled it at the judge with the rest of the court room no doubt. He had to choose between juvie or military school, and he chose the latter. I don't know what happened after that really. It was all a big alchohol filled blur that I never want to relive. I just know that I had to battle so many demons, and I didn't even do it for me.

I knew I couldn't be like that in front of my sister. And, I couldn't do that to my brother, not when our parents died because of a drunk driver." I said wiping my tears.

"So I drowned myself in my music, in my career. I was a famous music prodigy, and that's it. No one knew me as who I was before. But I broke a lot of people by trying to forget too, just because I can't trust anyone." I said looking up at Austin, who was staring straight at me.

"Probably weren't expecting an answer like that huh?" I said, looking back down at my fingers.

It was silent, before I heard him get up. He kneeled in front of me, and grabbed my hands. I looked up at him.

"You want to know something? What you went through, was so much worst than what I went through. Why I did everything you did had no real reason behind it. I just thought that being different, being smarter than everyone else was a bad thing. They made fun of me because I was good at music. Now look at them and look at me." He said, giving me a small smile.

"The thing people don't realise is some of us can't drown our demons. They know how to swim." He said, wiping tears off my face.

"I just thought that, for the longest time, no one ever really saw me, or realised I exist."

Austin shook his head. "I know you exist Ally Dawson. I notice it everytime you blink your eyelashes or scrunch your nose. And I ask myself, how did I have the honor of meeting someone like you, and having them change my life?"

I smiled at him. "So, I guess we are who we are for a lot of reasons. And maybe we'll never know most of them."

"That's right." He said, caressing my face with his hand. I laughed, a thought suddenly coming to mind.

"What?" He asked, looking at me.

"Its just, I've always been afraid of people who hide their faces. I can't believe I was scared of people in masks. The truth behind our own is bad enough."

Austin pulled me to my feet and rubbed my shoulders.

"Yeah, it might be. But when you look at the bigger picture, the past isn't that bad. It just gives you another reason for starting over."

He hugged me, and I hugged him back. But then, the door opened.

We looked up, to see an ice cream cone and an alien.

"What the hell are you guys doing in here? You've been gone for an hour." Dez said.

"Their about to do the costume contest and you guys are stuck in a closet." Trish said putting her hand on her hip.

"The door locked us in!" I exclaimed, still wrapped in Austin's arms.

"Yes, it was the door that locked you in. And that's a real alien." She said gesturing to Dez's basket. They pulled us out of the closet and ran us down the hallway, just in time for all of us to make it for the contest.

Trish and I won the girls sophmore contest, and Dez and some other dude dressed like Oscar the grouch won the boy's.

We all walked back to our dorms once the party was over, and as we were walking back, I squeezed Austin's hand to get his attention.

"You know, I think going to your house for Thanksgiving would be kind of fun." I said. He looked at me, smiling wide.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, Layla would love for all of you guys to come for Christmas anyway, seeing as we always have leftover Santa cookies..."

This time Dez heard along with the rest of the girls and they all paused their conversations.

"What kind of cookies are Santa cookies?" They all said in unison, making me laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked it! Please review and ASK ME QUESTIONS. I love reading them. They make me happy. The Thanksgiving chapter is next and y'all get to meet Austin's family...:). But, until next time<strong>

**Stay lovely ;) **


	17. New Semester

**I am so sorry this took so long and that you didn't get a Christmas or New Year's chapter. I hate being one of those writer's who never update. Well, I hope this was worth the wait because its almost midnight and I have school tomorrow and just... Ugh.**

**Oh, and thank you to Laurarauraross for writing part of this, she is a literal lifesaver.**

* * *

><p>"It's three days after New Year's and yet you still have sparklers?" I said, laughing as I watched my blonde boyfriend light a sparkler with the light of the bonfire. He smiled and handed me the sparkler, bowing like a gentelmen from an old book.<p>

I took it, curtsying, even though I was wearing jeans. He laughed and circled behind me, picking me up by the waist and spinning me around. "Austin Moon if you catch my hair on fire with this sparkler," I said in between giggles. I heard a camera snap, making me look up as Austin put me down.

Trish lowered Dez's camera back over his neck, making the red head blush in the firelight.

Through the holidays so much stuff had happened within the four of us that I felt like we had known each other since kindergarden. Of course, that wasn't the case. But spending Thanksgiving through New Year's with these three felt like that long.

Like, the fact that I learned we all had the same hometown, Miami.

Trish had gone to the high school, Beach View, that was a rival to my old high school, Marino High. Dez and Austin had both moved to LA around the same time. Their parents have been best friends since way before they were born, but mysteriously, a month after Austin's family relocated, so did Dez's. But since both of their mom's had exchanged looks when the boy's said 'mysteriously', I had concluded there was absolutely nothing mysterious about it whatsoever.

Not to mention I had been freaking myself out over nothing. Meeting Austin's parents wasn't half as horrible as I thought it would be. They were so sweet, and Austin's siblings helped a lot by inserting helpful tidbits about me while they asked me friendly questions, Austin also squeezing my hand the whole time.

The three of them have also seen me in various states that I thought no one outside my immediate family would ever see.

For example, me locking all of them out of the kitchen while I cooked Christmas dinner. Or singing Christmas carols in my I-honestly-don't-care-if-anyone-hears-me-singing-horribly-because-I'm-not-trying-to-perform-for-anyone voice. And last but certaintly not the least embarrassing, me crying from various Christmas movies.

Austin also said that he wasn't eating anything for Thanksgiving unless I made something more than dessert, which annoyed his mother and me equally. So I made three cheese macroni along with the chocolate and caramel cheesecake I had made, making everyone who was there question whether I should be studying culinary arts instead of music, to which Austin said, "You're already a music prodigy, its not like they're teaching you anything new," stuffing a piece of the cheesecake in his mouth in the process.

Dez and Trish had also grown... closer you could say.

Trish had stopped pretending obliviousness—which she had been doing since Halloween—when I cornered her in the airport when we were on our way home for Christmas. Trish had told me that while she had noticed Dez being friendlier than usual, like pulling out her chair and holding doors for her, as well as helping her with her food at Thanksgiving, that she honestly hadn't noticed anything beyond that. At which point I knocked on her skull, making sure everything was running the way it was supposed too.

They had gotten closer, to the point where on New Year's Eve at midnight, they had kissed. But, they had no memory of it since they were both beyond drunk by the time midnight struck. Still, it was a step in the right direction.

"Hey, lovebirds, Dez is going to eat all the marshmallows if you don't get your ass's over here." Trish said. I broke out of Austin's arms, grabbing his hand and pulling him down beside me on the sand.

Austin plucked a marshmallow out of Dez's fingers while it was on the way to his mouth. The red head blinked, and slowly looked at his friend as he put it in his mouth. "Dude." Dez said, watching the blonde with disbelief. Austin tilted his head.

"Yes, best friend since kindergarden?" Austin said, sticking a fresh marshmallow on a stick and holding it close to the embers so it could golden.

"Pre-k actually, and why the hell did you take my marshmallow? That is so not something you do _best friend."_ Dez said, with a little attitude on his last two words. "In fact, I think I deserve a freshly made s'more, and I mean the one with the chocolate melty and the graham cracker crunchy, and the marshmallow crisp but not burnt you know like—" His rant was cut short by Trish shoving a s'more she had just made in his mouth with all the qualities described. I rolled my eyes when his eyes went wide for a second before he happily started munching on the treat.

I turned my head to look at Austin, meeting his lips unintentionally. Not like I'm complaining or anything.

His hand grasped my cheek, his thumb catching on the necklace he had given me for Christmas. The charm was a tiny hour glass, that was made so it looked like the crystal colored sand had stopped. It spun in a vertical circle when it left my neck, a slightly bigger ring encasing it so the chain wouldn't twist.

"Ally, your marshmallow is on fire." Trish said distractedly. I looked up, extracting my stick from the fire and blowing off the flames of the burnt marshmallow. I stuck it in between the two graham crackers and piece of chocolate. I bit into it, groaning as the delicious taste filled my mouth.

"Why, may I ask, did you just eat a burnt marshmallow?" Austin asked as I popped the rest of the warm sweet in my mouth. I chewed and swallowed before answering him.

"I grew up eating them like that. Don't worry, my fellow girl scouts thought it was just as weird." I said, popping a piece of Hershey's into my mouth. Austin raised his eyebrows at me. "You were a girl scout?" He said skeptically. I tilted my head.

"Is that so hard to believe? Would you like me to recite the pledge for you?" I said, a tone of challenge evident in my voice. He raised his eyes and looked up, pretending to think thoughtfully. "If you do it in your uniform with cookies then I think we have a deal." He said, kissing my cheek. I laughed, pushing his face away from mine. I looked up at the stars and sighed, feeling Austin wrap his arms around me.

"I don't want to go back." I whispered, closing my eyes and listening to the waves crashing and the sound of Austin's heartbeat. "Why not?" Austin whispered back. I sighed, because I honestly didn't know why. I loved my school. So far, I hadn't run into any horrible things from my past or random people using me for their own benefits. I had an amazing group of friends and amazing classes. So I don't know why I had this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach that something horrible was about to screw everything up.

"I just miss home is all." I said, instead of unloading that whole thing on Austin. He had already been way beyond reasonable and accepting about my messed up life.

He looked at me like he saw past the multiple walls I had put up to protect myself from ever getting hurt again.

And I don't think he knew how much that scared me.

I blinked, and looked away from his deep hazel eyes and turned to tap Trish on the leg so she could walk with me to the car to get blankets. I felt his eyes burning into me as I walked away.

I looped my arm with Trish's as we walked, and she looked up at me. "You know that leather jacket I made for you for Christmas?" She asked randomly. I nodded as we stepped on the asphalt of the parking lot. "Could I borrow it when we get back to school?" She said. I threw my head back and laughed. "Why?" I questioned.

"Because it goes perfectly with the dress you gave me for Christmas, and I want to wear it on Dez and I's date when we get back to campus." She explained, unlocking the car. I paused and looked up excitedly. "He asked you out?"

She laughed shortly and unhumorously, slamming the door with two blankets in hand. "No. But I have a feeling it's going to be soon. Like before we leave tomorrow soon." She said, rounding the car to stand beside me as I grabbed the other two blankets and shut the door a lot quieter than she did.

"Well then I'm sure what you're expecting to happen will happen. It's about time anyway, you two have been flirting with each other since Halloween." I said. Trish rolled her eyes as we started walking away from the car. "What about you and Austin?" She questioned, again randomly.

I tilted my head at her. "What about me and Austin?" I asked.

"I mean, you guys have been dating a while now," Trish raised her eye brows at me. "You've both met the families. From my point of view, things between you are pretty serious."

We started walking slower, there was a warm breeze lightly brushing my hair.  
>Like I said, I really don't want to go back.<p>

"I guess we are." I shrugged. "It wouldn't be a bad thing, would it?"

I could see the boys again in the distance, my eyes trained on Austin. The way he stood, the way he looked so intently at people when they spoke to him, the way he smiled the moment he saw the people he cared about, and the way he makes me feel everyday are all just some of the reasons I wanted to hold onto him and never let go.

"Depends," Trish cut me out my trance. "Do you want it to be serious?"

I didn't really have to think about my answer, but saying it out loud terrified me. "I know I want to be with him, and if he ever left me I don't think I would be able to function again. It's weird, but, he makes me feel things, things that I could never have even imagined. It's like he leaves these marks on my soul, and intense thoughts in my head. And these are all things no one has ever attempted with me before. I love him, _really_ love him. In fact I didn't ever think I could be in love with someone this much. But then again no one has ever let me trust them as much as Austin has. And it scares me, how well he knows me, how he can read me, sometimes it feels more like we're one." I stopped and looked over at Trish, she was taken back by what I had said, unsure how to respond. "Sorry," I gave an apologetic laugh. "I didn't mean to pour my soul out to you."

"No, no, it's good, it's great that you can tell me this. I'm happy for you Ally."

I gave her a side hug as we approached the boys. They jogged over to us, taking the mountain of blankets we had bundled over.

Austin picked up a red one, giving me his award winning smile as he wrapped it around the both of us, resulting in us standing closer, inches to be exact. He leaned low and placed a delicate kiss on my lips as we both continued to smile through it. We all sat down again, the s'mores had been devoured and the boys left no evidence that we had even had them in the first place.

I laughed as Austin nuzzled his nose into my hair, placing another kiss behind my ear.

"You're happy, right, Alls?"

"Of course I am," I reached for his hand. His arms were around me and when I looked up into his eyes, it felt like we were all alone, just the two of us.

"You would tell me if something was wrong, wouldn't you?"

"Austin." I laughed, a little curious. "I think you already know the answer to that." I gave his hand a squeeze, resting my head on his chest as the flames from the fire relaxed and mesmerised me more.

Our last moments of freedom before school. This night I'll always remember. Always.

* * *

><p>It had been a little over an hour that we'd been on the road. Dez was driving, Austin called shot gun, Trish was snoring and I was curled up in a ball, the red blanket from the other night wrapped over me. It still smelled like bonfire and Austin. My two favourite scents I've decided.<p>

We arrived at our first stop. Some old gas station, nothing special, but they served amazing bacon rolls.

"You coming Ally?" Austin turned around in his seat.

"No, I think I'll stay with Trish." I looked over at the peaceful Latina.

"Suit yourself," Dez got out the car. "More bacon for us."

At the word Trish jumped up, startling us all. "B-bacon, what? I'm here. I'm up."

I couldn't help but laugh at her, I should have know.

Austin looked back at me again, his innocence and happiness made me feel awful for being a grunge. I just shook my head, knowing what he was going to ask me.

As the three walked into the small and odd gas station cafe, I thought of the questions Austin would ask me when he had the chance. Maybe I can prepare in advance.

"I was really tired from last night." Lame. Like he would believe that.

"Being so close to the ocean changed me, I have a new perspective on life. Who needs school?"

Okay even I can't convince my self on that. He would probably find amusement in challenging me to keep my word.

"I'm on my period."  
>Right. Maybe not scare him off. I want him off my back, not off me.<p>

I wasn't sure how much time had past, but it had moved more quickly than I'd imagined.

Only this time, Trish got into the front and Austin sat in the back with me. I was spread out over two seats, my knees tucked into my chest as I lay in my little nest.

"Was it good?"

"Is the sun bright?" Austin said back, chuckling to himself.

I don't know why I was feeling so down again, but as we got closer and closer to school, all I wanted to do was run.

Austin's hand found my thigh as he rubbed soothing circles.

"So do you want to tell me what's wrong now? Or shall we wait until later?" His tone was serious, but not at all scary or intimidating.

I wanted to tell him he worries too much, and at the same time I wanted to spur out every thought I had.

It was no surprise that Trish was sleeping again, and Dez had his earphones in as he focused on the road.

"I just don't have a good feeling about this." I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. "It sounds stupid, I know, but I can't shake the feeling."

Austin's eyes were soft. I didn't want to explain much more, so we just looked at each other a while, in a comfortable silence.

"And I'm on my period."

His eyes widened before he burst out laughing, making me join in until I was in tears.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" I shaked my hands. "I just needed to break the ice on that one, because I've wanted to call you so many times at 3AM to go buy me ice cream."

"And now you can." He said as if solving a puzzle.

"Oh yes." I gave a devious smile, suddenly the anxiety of returning to school disappeared as the laughter filled the car.

* * *

><p>"Ah, school sweet school." Trish said, climbing out of the back seat, stretching her arms to the side, before dropping them and furrowing her eyebrows. "Why the hell did I just say that?" She said, turning around to watch me climb out of the other side of the backseat. I shrugged, closing the door.<p>

"No clue, but if you stay up one more night with me hearing you repeatedly stab yourself with a needle accidentaly this semester, I will poke you with a needle, not accidentaly." I said with a smile on my face. She stuck her tounge out at me as Austin got out of the driver's seat and Dez stepped out of the passanger seat, stretching out his long legs.

"Hey look, new talent." Dez said, grabbing some luggage from the back and nodding to the quad. Austin grinned, helping Dez with the bags. "Oh, some of them won't be talent. Some will be little rich boys and girls." He said. I took one of my carrier bags from him as Trish rolled a moving cart towards the car.

"You mean, half of you blondie?" I said, making Austin step back once loading two bags onto the cart.

"Yes, but," he said, doing a pin drop to the ground and coming up quickly, his jacket swinging around him, "_I_ have talent as well darling." I rolled my eyes, accepting his hug as he grabbed me from behind and spun me around. "Show off." I said, making him chuckle.

"Ally! Come ride on the cart with me!" Trish said, laughing as Dez closed the trunk of the car and locked it. I dragged Austin behind me and hopped on the cart on the other side of Trish. "You ready?" Dez said, pushing off the corner of the cart he was leaning on. Trish nodded and Dez and Austin started pushing the cart up the path, breaking into a run eventually. Trish and I were laughing hysterically while holding onto the cart for dear life.

They stopped once we were in the front of the girl's dorm. Trish and I jumped down from the cart still laughing. People around us were looking at us with mixed expressions like amusement and annoyance, and some girls, still with the same old loathing that I remembered and thrived off of.

"We'll start bringing the bags in." Austin said, laughing at me still. I looked up and smiled at him warmly. "I'm right behind you, I'm just grabbing a few bags." I said, and Austin nodded. He walked into the building with Trish and Dez beside him. I shook my head, still smiling and picked up one of Trish's zebra printed bags and one of my red tote one's with white polka dots.

"Hello Ally Bear, I haven't seen you in a long time."

I stopped dead, the smile sliding off my face quickly.

Only one person ever called me that in my whole life. And I had spent three years trying to forget they existed. I knew that deep, sultry voice anywhere no matter how much I didn't want to admit it. I straightened my back, feeling the same anxiety sneak back into me that I had had at the gas station. I turned around slowly.

There he was, just like I remembered him. With spiky brown hair and a chiseled face and deep brown eyes that haunted my nightmares for three years. He smiled the same crooked smile, sending dark flashes through my head.

"What are you doing here?" I said, in a suprisingly even voice opposed to the way my heart was beating rapidly.

"My parents thought this was a good school for me to fall back on." He said, tilting his head. I opened my mouth to say something, but apparently, my throat had closed. "I thought you, I thought you were—"

"Three years are up Ally bear. Don't you remember?" He said, taking a step forward and making me step back immedeatly. "You're _way_ to close right now." I said, refusing my tounge the option of saying his name. If I did, it would be real and I didn't want it to be. He laughed.

"Are you going to call the cops on me Ally bear? Or just campus security?" He said. I narrowed my eyes and gained some of my control back. "Stop calling me that." I said firmly. He gave another half smile. A man who looked just like him, but years older, walked up to him with papers in his hands.

"Ok, son I've got your dorm and room number and your class schedule." He said, looking up and pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He looked at me and doubled back quickly. "Ally." He said, a mixture of emotions in his voice that I couldn't decipher. He pushed his son back instinctively, even though the boy had already broken the court issued restraining order by a few miles.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned. I pointed up to the banner of pictures that some of the scholarship kids had taken earlier in the year, including Austin, Trish, me and some other people representing their departments. The man looked in the direction of my finger and nodded.

"I'm sorry Ally, my wife and I, we honestly didn't know you attented—" He started stuttering by I held up my hands to stop him.

"Its, honestly okay Mr. Parkinson, no harm's been done." I said, even though I could feel the ever present darkness creeping up my shoulders. I adjusted the bags on my arms, so I wouldn't look crazy shaking off something no one else could see.

A hand suddenly put pressure on my lower shoulder, making me jump. I looked over my shoulder and saw Austin standing there, making a good amount of tension leave my body. I put my hand on his and squeezed it. "Sorry it took me so long, Dez and Trish got into some crazy bickering war that I had to break up. As usual." He said smiling. I gave him a shy smile and he furrowed his eyebrows. I looked back over at the father and son in front of me. The man Mr. Parkinson was still standing tense, with his son looking at Austin and I's hands intently.

"It was, nice talking to you Ally. And I'll make sure the office knows about the restraining order." Mr. Parkinson said. I gave him a smile, but I think it came out in more of a grimace then a smile. "Thank you Mr. Parkinson that makes me feel a lot better." I said. He nodded, and started pulling his son away.

"I'll see you later Ally." The boy said slowly, before following after his father. I sucked in a breath and let it out slowly before they left my sight. I spun around and hugged Austin firmly around the torso. He wrapped his arms around me just as tight. "Who was that Ally?" He asked after a few minutes, pulling away slightly and stroking my hair.

"That," I said, "was the ex-boyfriend I told you about, Gavin Parkinson."

* * *

><p><strong>Well... Have fun stressing over that until I update again. Please don't get to review, even if its negative I love hearing from you guys. Well, until next time<strong>

**Stay lovely ;)**


End file.
